The Right Wish
by ashleyli
Summary: After finally moving back to her homeland, Akemi Hikari finds herself completely overwhelmed by the sudden changes in her life. Especially after becoming caught in a love triangle as her fate unknowingly becomes binded to the Embryo. IKUTO/OC/KUKAI
1. A Not So New Transfer Student

A/N: Hi! I hope you like this fanfiction that I wrote. Although I do think that Amu and Ikuto make a good pairing, I wanted to experiment a bit with my creativity to make a new character with new Guardian characters as well. Let me know what you think, and if you like the whole Ikuto/OC pairing. Thanks!

**Timeline (****READ**** this or else everything won't make sense!): **There is no middle school. Only elementary and high school. Elementary school is from grades one to seven. High school is from grades eight to twelve.

The Guardians are currently in elementary grade seven with Yaya in fifth-grade, Kukai in high school ninth-grade, Utau in ninth (but not going to school due to her duties as a singer. Instead, she has a private teacher.), and Ikuto in tenth-grade.

Kairi and Nigihiko are both in the Guardian's group, their positions I will reveal later if need be. The Guardians consist of Hotori Tadase, Mashiro Rima, Fujisaki Nigihiko, Sanjo Kairi, Hinamori Amu, and Yuiki Yaya.

**...**

**Chapter One**  
><strong>A Not So New Transfer Student<strong>

"This is the Seiyo High School uniform?" I wondered aloud, eyeing the clothes that I had laid across my bed.

"Yes. That's what the letter says." A tiny Guardian Character said, floating above her. Kaiya was one of the two Shugo Charas that had been born from me four years ago. I was completely obsessed with the history of my ancestors, and the stories that my grandmother told me. I wanted to be just like them. Mikos, who could heal injured soldiers, and fight with their bows and arrows, even purify the most tainted objects and make them sacred. It was the strong desire to be a miko as well that caused Kaiya to be born. I was eight years old and still living in Japan.

My parents had come to their demise before I even knew how to walk, yet my grandmother refused to tell me anything other than that it wasn't an accident.

She doesn't lie.

We ended up moving from Japan to Canada when I was nine-years old because of the high income of the house. We never had enough money, only each other. I didn't notice any difference as a child, thought it was normal. It is normal. My normal. It was in Canada, at the age of eleven that Ume was born, another Guardian Character made of the desire to fill the ear's of many other's with music that not only made one happy, but made them sing along as if time has stopped and there isn't a problem in the world. I was confused, I still am. Which to be, a musician, or a miko? The idea of being the latter seemed to be just a childish memory, but I knew that I still wanted it, and that I thought it was cool.

After my grandmother had passed away though, I was sent back to Japan to live with my closest relatives. Which was my uncle. Just the one. He didn't have a wife, and probably didn't date, but he was a teacher. A teacher at the school near mine. It's been a week since he has officially been my legal guardian, and so far everything has gone smoothly.

The school that my uncle had enrolled me in was a big high school, which was located just a few blocks from his house. Being a teacher there, he could give me a ride to the school because it would be close, however getting my uniform had been a last minute thing.

The uniform that had been sent with a package for me was a not like the elementary school one I had once had in Japan. The Seiyo High School uniform was a short black dress with long sleeves that were puffy at the shoulders. The dress ended at the middle of my thighs and was once again, puffy. A thin dark red ribbon decorated the front. The collar was folded over, exposing the small tattoo on her collarbone and was lined with a white stripe as was the bottom of the dress. They had also sent black school shoes and high black socks that went all the way to the end of my thigh. They also provided a black bag to carry their books.

I threw the attire on quickly and inspected myself in the mirror. The uniform was surprising comfortable, probably because it was a dress. I pulled on the long black socks and snuck my feet into the shoes. "Oh gosh," I whispered, snuggling my feet in them.

"What's wrong, Hikari?" Ume asked me, hovering over the mirror.

"I'm never wearing those shoes again!" I said, quickly yanking the shoes off, "Now I know why we never had uniforms in Canada."

"Or maybe it is because of the lack of money the school had?" Ume said smartly.

"That too," I said. "You don't think they would mind if I wore Chuck Taylor, right?"

Kaiya appeared in front of my face, a disapproving look in her eyes. "Of course they would mind! Look at the brochure!" she said, beckoning for Ume to hold up the brochure I had gotten the other day. "It's practically a castle!"

"Fancy smancy," I muttered, "the schools weren't _nearly_ as royal-like in Canada."

Ume _tsked_ me silently as Kaiya carried on, "Hikari, have you forgotten?" she asked, her voice becoming soft, "Japan is where you were born, it is your homeland. I hope three years in another country hasn't changed you."

"I still know Japanese, and my culture. I could never forget."

"Well then, let's get you something suitable to wear if you don't like-"

Kaiya, however, was cut off by the giggles erupting from my mouth. Both my Shugo Charas looked at me quizzically before I calmed down and picked up a photo from the desk in my room. "Thank you, both of you. For taking care of me, and cheering me up," my eyes softened as I looked at the picture, "you remind me of Grandma." They both glanced at the picture of my grandmother and I, before she had become ill, smiling and care free.

This was my home now, I understood that, but probably didn't believe it. After a week of unpacking, I had finally taken all my clothes out and put them in a closet, and had even decorated the room a bit. My room was bigger than my previous one in Japan, but only slightly.

In my room was a bed, a desk with numerous things on it-including the photo-, there was also a little space I had created in the room for my Guardian Characters. The rest of the room consisted of musical instruments such as a keytar, guitar, and a keyboard on a stand.

It had started off with just playing the piano, and then the guitar. Realizing later that someone had actually combined the two had put me on a rage to save up and buy one. Those were the only instruments I knew how to play, but if I did a Character Change with Ume, I would be able to play anything.

Sadly I digress.

Character Changing is something I try to avoid, and rarely do mainly because I want to learn with my own skill and talent, not cheat and pretend to be someone you're not. It is true that a Shugo Chara is your hidden potential, but using it carelessly can be dangerous.

However, Character Changing can be good as well. It's what you would do if you were your Guardian Character. Your would-be self. When I Chara Change with Ume, I become confident and a little too respective and harsh about music, as for Kaiya, I become a protective, helpful and wise person.

As for the wall, it had few pictures on it, but the rest of the wall was littered with words. Literally. I had taken the liberty of painting the walls black, and then take different coloured paints and write quotes. I had a numerable few on my wall already, many which had changed my life. At night, with the light on, the room looked colourful. My favourite quotes though, were in white paint, and never clashed together.

_"Don't forget. Somewhere, someone is fighting for you. As long as you remember her, you are not alone."_

_"Aspire to inspire before you expire."_

_"I praise those who find within themselves their own song to create hope."_

Those quotes were there, along with many of my other favourites.

"Uh, Hikari! School starts in ten minutes!" Ume cried, "I know you love your room-especially the instruments-" her eyes glinted, "but you haven't had breakfast, and you better hurry!"

I panicked, just as always and threw my closet door open, stomping my feet into some black combat boots before running downstairs. School started at 8:30 every day, and who wanted to late on their first day?

"Oi!" My Uncle called as I raced past him. "No need to rush, Hikari. I can write you a slip."

"Oji, if you might remember, I am in high school. You don't teach there," I said, "hence the uniform."

He smiled sheepishly, "right, it's just that your size—"

"I'm _average!_" I insisted, "Five foot five is average for a ninth-grader, trust me! You only think I'm short because you are freaking _six foot two!_"

He sighed and passed me a muffin, "you're already late. Let's go."

"Sure," I said, chewing on the muffin. I reached for the black bag that had been sent to me and realized it wasn't there. Clumsy me had not only forgotten one thing, but two. "Just let me get something, okay?"

I sprinted up to my room, frantically checking my watch. Yes, it was true, I was late and would probably be fifteen minutes late when I got there. I reached for my school bag as I put my keytar into its case. Then, I swung the school bag full of book onto my shoulder and carried the keytar in its case by the handle before meeting up with Nikaido near the car outside.

He eyed the case I had in my hand, "do you plan on joining choir?"

I nodded, "do they allow keytars?"

He started to drive, "I don't think so, but hey, I don't teach at that school, so who knows," Nikaido thought for a minute. "Then again, the owner of Seiyo Academy also owns the Seiyo middle and high school so the policy is probably the same."

"Well, I'll have to take my bet on the keytar. Screw choir if they don't want me, I'll play on my own." I said.

Nikaido chuckled, "suit yourself." he said, "but we are going to be late…and I doubt that they will allow you to wear those boots."

"Their combats." I said, "Everyone loves combats."

"Everyone?" Kaiya snorted as Ume cheered. She herself wore combat boots, a black skirt with a white top and headphones. The top had a realistically drawn microphone, and a person singing out to the crowd. She also had her turquoise hair tied into long twintails with music note barrettes. In front of the barrettes were headphones coloured white with what looked like a microphone attached to it. On her back, she carried a guitar in a case.

Kaiya outfit, however, was quite different. She wore the traditional dress of a miko, which consists of a white jacket with red cords through the sleeves and the open shoulders. Strings were attached as well to keep her top closed. Underneath was a loose shirt, which extended slightly past her wrist. The slits in the side of her white jacket showed the loose white shirt, and the openings at the sleeves and shoulders of the jacket show it as well. Kaiya also wore bright red and puffy pants over the jacket. On her feet, she wore socks and rice straw sandals. She also wore a red belt over the other garments. Her black hair was tied into a ponytail that ran down her back with a white band. On her back, she carried a quiver of arrows, and a bow.

Suddenly, Nikaido stopped the car and pulled over to the side, a surprised look on his face.

"Nikaido, is there something wrong?" I asked.

He smiled, "you are a Character Bearer."

There was no way my uncle could see them. Shugo Charas, X-Eggs. Yet he clearly told me that he was seeing my Guardian Characters at this moment, and was currently talking to them in the front of the car.

"Does that mean that you have one as well?"

"No. Unintentionally, I broke the egg before it could be born when I was a child in a moment of frustration. But I know I will see him again." He said.

"Oh, I see." I replied as he started to drive again.

"That's quite rare, to have two Guardian Characters. I only know two others with two." Nikaido said, "but I also know many with just one, which is enough, and a girl with four."

"Four?" I asked, "You're kidding right?"

"I'm absolutely serious!" He said, arriving at the school.

We both got out of the car, and parted our ways, him to the entrance of the school, and me to the high school across the street. We agreed to meet up here after my school finished, considering that high school finished later than elementary and teachers always left later than the kids, we would probably meet at the same time. Otherwise I could just leave a note and walk by myself.

The high school was definitely bigger than the elementary school, despite how big it was itself. Just like the brochure, Seiyo High School was like a happy castle that made you want to take a picture.

I walked to the reception office and told them that I was a transfer student, and they brought me to a classroom. The receptionist knocked on the door and called the teacher outside.

"Kotosu-san, this is the new transfer student from Canada. Akemi Hikari. She will be joining your class."

I gazed at my new teacher. She was female with long blond hair and blue eyes. The teachers, unlike the students, had no uniform to wear, but Kotosu-sensei definitely followed the school's black preference and was covered in the colour everywhere.

"Kotosu-san is also the choir teacher for those that wish to perform their musical talents." The receptionist added, looking at my keytar case.

I bowed, "I see. I would love to join choir as an elective, Kotosu-sensei. I hope you accept me despite my late arrival for this year." I said, "Gomen-nasai. I am not usually late."

"Unfortunately, choir auditions were last week. Though it is not your fault, we still do not accept keytars." She said, "As for your tardiness, this time it will be forgiven. You're just lucky that you transferred to this school at the start of spring. If you had come otherwise, you would have missed quite a number of lessons."

"What if I could play a keyboard?" I blurted out.

She sighed, "since you are new here, I will accept a last minute audition, but only because we have extra seats. Keyboards are accepted, we provide some, but if you wish, you could also bring your own. Come meet me after school on Friday. Don't be late."

"Arigato!" I said, bowing.

The receptionist had already left by the time Kotosu-sensei opened the door again, motioning me to walk through with her. The class stared at me intently, as if examining every inch of my body. It wasn't nerve-wracking, but didn't exactly make me feel comfortable either. It was bearable.

I stared at the class of about thirty kids my age, but only one caught my eye. A brown haired boy with green eyes, who also had a Shugo Chara, I could clearly see his Guardian Characters, and he could clearly see mine. He was on the left side of the classroom.

"Please introduce yourself." Kotosu-sensei said politely.

I looked away, "I am Akemi Hikari. Nice to meet you, "I said in a solid tone that didn't suggest I was nice or mean.

Kotosu-sensei took a piece of chalk and wrote my name on the corner of the board in white chalk.

I bowed to the class and walked toward the empty desk on the right and sat down, ignoring the whispers from the class and dropped my bag on the floor near my chair and set down my keytar as well. I was in the exact opposite place where the other Character Bearer was.

Kotosu-sensei was a pretty decent teacher, who seemed like she knew the kids well. We studied hard for upcoming tests and learned new things. There were almost no projects where you had to pick a partner; everything was very competitive and independent in Japan.

There were seven classes total every day. I had four before lunch break, and three after. Each class was about forty-five minutes long and everyone worked hard to take down notes. There was also Saturday school, which only occurred two or three times a month, and the next one would be until next week. Saturday school was shorter than regular days.

Once school was over at 3:30, I stayed to help with the cleaning duties until it was four o'clock. After this though, I almost immediately headed out the school, and headed toward the elementary school parking lot. If only I hadn't had an interruption, my homework would take hours to do. I needed to start as quickly as I could.

"Akemi!" someone called. I turned to see one of my classmates, the Character Bearer, Souma Kukai.

"Is there something you need?" I asked.

"Character Bearers should know one another, right?" he extended a hand, "I'm Souma Kukai. This is Daichi."

I didn't shake it, "Akemi Hikari. This is Kaiya, and Ume."

Kaiya and Ume flew to Daichi and said their hellos; they seemed to like each other. All Guardian Characters did.

He took the unaccepted hand and turned it into a thumbs-up, "I like your character. How long have you been a Character Bearer?"

"Four years."

"I see. So I bet you already know about X-Eggs and the Embryo, huh?"

"I know my fair share."

"Can you cleanse them?" He asked, "I only know two people who can do it alone, and three who can purify the eggs by combining their powers…"

"Purging X-Eggs of their sadness is only able to me if I Character Transform with Kaiya." I said. Seeing Ume's face of disappointment, I quickly said, "but Ume's great at trapping them!"

"Well, at least I can Character Transform," he said.

"Big accomplishment," I remarked.

He looked at the case in my hand, "What do you play?"

"Keytar. Guitar. Piano." I said.

"I guess you also sing then!"

I didn't answer, so he kept talking. "That your dream then? Why Ume looks like a singer?'

Once again, I didn't answer. It was enough for him though, as he laughed. "It's funny how so many people have the dream to sing. It's good, and you should pursue it. But that's the dream of about a billion girls and some guys in Japan."

I turned my head to him sharply, finding the ability to speak. "It's not funny. I love music; I love to sing. What's so bad about that? Being one in a million is great, because it gives me the chance to prove to people why _I'm _different. Everyone has a song in them, just because there is a lot of competition doesn't mean you shouldn't try." I said, eyeing Daichi. He was dressed as a soccer player, "You're dream is sports, is it not? Many people pursue that dream. So how do you know that you will make it?"

Kukai laughed, "she speaks!"

"If you want me to talk, just ask," I said, "there was no need to get me provoked."

He put an arm around my neck in a headlock, but it wasn't tight at all. "What's the fun in that? Lighten up, sometimes relaxation is the key."

I blushed by the sudden contact and jabbed at his stomach, releasing his hold. "I have to go," I said, checking my watch. "Later,"

Kaiya and Ume finished their conversation with Daichi and followed me down the street at my shoulders as I walked. Kukai had been the first Character Bearer I had met so far. But if my uncle was right, there were more. Much more.

A group of boys from the tenth grade were approaching me, and I would have passed them without blinking an eye, if Kaiya hadn't said something.

"I sense a Shugo Chara on one of those boys!" she said.

I didn't reply, just casually flickered my eyes around the group as I passed them, meeting the eyes of the indigo-haired boy with the cat-eared Guardian Character. Were there so many Character Bearers here in Japan, and how had I not noticed during the first year of my becoming a Character Bearer?

"Hey, wasn't that the new transfer student in ninth?" One boy asked behind her.

"Yeah, I think so. She was pretty hot." Another said.

"But pretty short! For us anyway," The same boy said.

"Being about ten centimeters shorter than us doesn't mean anything, I think I might go for her myself." Someone else said. "Did you know her, Ikuto?"

The one called Ikuto, the Character Bearer, didn't respond. He just let the subject die down and kept walking, as did I. But one thought pondered in my mind, his name, Ikuto. Where had I heard that before?

"How was your first day?" Nikaido asked me as I got into the car.

"Not half bad. Met two Character Bearers and I have a choir audition on Friday," I said, "but as for the school? They really make sure one does not lack enough homework."

He laughed, "It's a teacher's job."

…

A/N: I hope you liked that chapter! The next one will hopefully come soon, but tell me what you think so far and how I can improve! Constructive criticism only

…

**Disclaimer:**This is a Shugo Chara! fanfiction. None of the characters, games, shows, manga, anime, or movies is owned by me unless otherwise stated. Credit goes to the original owner.

© Ashley Jane Li, 2011. All rights reserved.


	2. Hoshina Utau—the Singing Star!

**Chapter Two**

**Hoshina Utau—the Singing Star!**

It was the first time I had ever seen a black lemon.

As I searched through Nikaido's supply of food, it changed my quest to trying to find something to eat, to cleaning out his entire stock. And as I dug through the contents of his fridge—having already finished looking through the pantry—I found a very left out lemon that had spoiled and turned black. Taking the liberty of taking pictures of everything that had expired, spoiled, or had gotten mouldy was something I thought of after. Showing him these pictures would be enjoyable, perhaps it would teach him to become a neat person.

That's right. I had woken up extra early to make up for my late arrival yesterday, and I had done well. His fridge and pantry were now officially clean, but scarcely empty. My job for after school: buy groceries and actually have a cooked meal.

I grinned evilly; it was almost wicked, as I took my cell phone and camera into both hands and cleared my voice. Then, I tip-toed into the sleeping beauty's room and took a deep breath.

I rapidly pressed my fingers to my cell phone and went the MP3 player, blasting the loudest music I could find. I turned the flash on in the camera and clicked the shutter button numerous times while yelling his name.

At first he just plain ignored me, but that only got me even more determined—and slightly annoyed. I left the room, hearing a sigh of relief from Nikaido, but returned shortly after; keytar in hand. I started playing and sang with my loudest voice.

Finally he sat up and rubbed his eyes. I opened the windows and let the light flood the room before setting the keytar down and soaking a towel in warm water and putting it on his face.

After a few moments, he took the towel off, eyes refreshed, and put on his glasses. "You really know how to wake someone up," he said, "but you have a good voice."

Heat rose up to my cheeks without my permission, and I struggled to stop it; looking out to the window instead, "whatever." I muttered, "Thanks."

A smile returned to my face as I took the camera and went through the pictures, showing how much he should be ashamed. Although it looked like we were just flipping back to memories and laughing.

Nikaido just smiled and thanked me for cleaning everything; a sheepish smile plastered onto his face. We had a breakfast of cereal before leaving for the parking lot of Seiyo Academy.

I waved to my uncle and headed for the school, eyes exploring the scenery around me until I came through the giant doors waiting for the arrival of many students.

Catching my own eyes in the glass briefly was enough time to make sure everything was okay. School bag was there, as well as my uniform and combat boots with the thigh-high black socks. The two strands of dark purple hair that parted from the rest ran down just past me chest. I had straight, jagged bangs that ended at my eyes, with the rest of my hair styled into a half-pony with a purple bow that matched the colour of my hair. Although the hair in the back was longer than the front, it was only by a few inches.

The uniform would have made me look like the gloomy type, if not for my bright royal blue eyes and the half-smirk, half-smile on my face. I didn't bother removing it either, as I was one of the first few people to arrive in class.

Time seemed to fly whenever class started, mainly because everyone was trying to understand what Kotosu-sensei was teaching. She showed no sympathy for me, or anyone else, and helped anyone who didn't comprehend what she was saying.

I felt beat by the time I got out of class, eager to get out of the school; I sat down on one of the benches and took my phone out before texting Nikaido, telling him to go home without me and that I would be there with groceries soon, then, I clicked SEND and was assured that the message was sent.

A black dot whizzed over my head; four X-Eggs. My first initial thought was to put my phone back into my bag, but then, as I was chasing after it, my bag seemed to weigh me down, causing me to put them near a tree; promising to come back soon.

"Hikari!" Ume cried.

"Hai." I nodded, "Watashi no kokoro: _Unlock_!"

Ume swiftly went into her egg which entered my body. It always felt weird when I Character Transformed, the atmosphere changed although I could still see what was going on, and mere seconds passed during it. In that time I felt like Sailor Moon, as my clothes disappeared and were replaced with Ume's clothes of a black skirt and white top. My hair was tied into long twintails with Ume's music note barrettes, and a white set of headphones also appeared, a microphone attached.

"Chara Nari: Melody Ringer!"

We ran as fast as we could through the trees that surrounded the schools sides, our eyes never moving from the X-Eggs. "Let's get them before they hatch!" I said. Instead me, Ume agreed.

"Perish Song!" An electric guitar appeared in my hands and as I swiftly played it, music notes surrounded the X-Eggs. They panicked, and had nowhere to go; the music notes always followed its prey. The notes hit the eggs and as soon as they made contact, the X-Eggs fell to the ground, paralyzed as if they were about to perish.

"Ume, switch with me!" Kaiya said.

"Hai!"

I quickly Character Transformed with Kaiya, switching from Ume's clothes, to her traditional miko outfit; my hair tied into a loose ponytail at the back. "Chara Nari: Purifying Legend!"

A quiver of arrows appeared on my back, and a bow in my hand. I drew and arrow, and shouted, "Sacred Arrow!" I released the arrow, it swirling with spiritual power and directly hit the eggs, but none broke. There were two different arrows Kaiya had, one that could purify, and one that could wound. The X disappeared from the eggs and flew to its owner.

…

A man in a lab coat that looked like a scientist stopped the recording on the camera, not knowing whether or not to be satisfied. He flipped open his cell phone and called his boss.

"Yes?"

"Umm, sir—"

"Did you release the X-Eggs and record the video?" The Director of Easter asked.

"Yes sir, but you see—"

"What's wrong?"

"The wrong person found them." The man said.

"And what happened?"

"It wasn't Hinamori Amu who found them; it was another girl who cleansed the eggs." He said, watching the video he had recorded of the unknown girl cleansing the egg.

"Did you see what this girl was wearing before she Character Transformed?"

"No." he said, "perhaps if I did that I could have told you which school she went to, if there is one."

"Get me the tape you recorded." The Director said before hanging up.

….

My uniform replaced Kaiya's clothes as I approached my bag and sung it over my shoulder. Then I trudged up to the bench and sat again. Cleansing more than one egg at a time drained energy from a person, but with one attack it was bearable.

"Kaiya? I was thinking…"

"Hai?" Kaiya asked.

"We can purify X-Eggs with your Sacred Arrow, but is there a way we could also purify them with just my hands. You know, like send sacred and cleansing power through them to make a beam that gets a larger number of X-Eggs?" I suggested.

"It's possible," she said, "We'll have to train hard though. And I'm sure Ume will want to learn how to cleanse eggs as well."

"Of course!" Ume said, "let's start really soon!" She said, eager to be able to learn the ability.

It was only when I turned my head did I realize that Ikuto was there, standing just a meter from the bench, just staring. There was a brief moment of silence, but I held his gaze. It wasn't anything awkward either, it was the kind of stare that dared the other to make a move, the kind of stare that was almost a staring contest; but neither he nor I blinked. Perhaps he was thinking about how I just cleansed those X-Eggs, or maybe just the fact that I was a Character Bearer like him. He shouldn't be surprised though, according to my uncle, there were tons in the elementary school. I couldn't tell. What he was thinking, I mean. Nothing could get past that hard-core face, I was just hoping that nothing could get past mine either.

Then, almost breaking the silence, the purple bow on my head disappeared and was replaced by a white band that still kept my hair together. Kaiya had just Character Changed with me. Why? It was a question I wanted to turn to her and ask, if Ikuto wasn't there. But perhaps it was because he was there that she did so with me.

And then I understood why.

Whenever I Chara Changed with Kaiya I was the best at archery, great at healing, and was extremely noble, wise and would help anyone. It was the character of a miko. But the thing that I always noticed most was the ability to sense things. Guardian Characters, X-Eggs, and anything related. There didn't appear to be any X-Eggs around in the area at the moment, but I could sense a lot of Shugo Charas. Kaiya and Ume, Ikuto's Guardian Character, and more that were spread out. That wasn't the thing that Kaiya had seemingly wanted to notice though. It was the odd presences I felt coming from Ikuto and somewhere else.

Appearing only seconds later, Ikuto's Shugo Chara appeared from behind him and whispered into his year only too loudly, "Ikuto, I can sense-"

That was as far as he went before I flickered my eyes to Kaiya, and she immediately stopped the Character Change, a purple bow returning to my hair. His Guardian Character looked confused for a few moments before falling silent.

Realizing that I had broken the stare, I looped my hand into my bag and started walking, but just as I passed him, I stopped. "You are lost, aren't you? Imprisoned by a relative, and always misunderstood. Too much sadness resides inside you," I said, remembering Kukai's words. "Sometimes relaxing and doing what you want is the key." With that, I walked past him.

One thing had come out of the Chara Change with Kaiya, I had sensed something on him, something strange, and had gotten to understand him a bit better. Yet it only made me wonder more. The only bad thing about Character Changing with her though, was that Shugo Charas could sense me. If I was ever lost, it could be a good thing, but if I were trying to hide, it would only give me away.

A group of girls walked out of the school gushing over what I might have thought would be ridiculous, until I heard a name, and a song.

"Utau Hoshina is so cool, isn't she? I want to be just like her!"

"Even if she did quit her contract with Easter, she is still great!"

One of the girls took out her phone, and played her "newest song". I almost couldn't believe my ears, "Utau?" I whispered. I smacked myself in the arm loud and hard, loud enough to make the girls notice and start talking. I ignored them and Ikuto though, and smiled. I couldn't believe I had forgotten, what kind of friend-

"Excuse me?" I asked the girls, walking over to them, "is there a computer lab in the school anywhere?"

"Room 206"

I thanked them and almost sprinted into the school, a real smile still there. When I got to the computer lab, thankfully, a teacher was still there in the room, and I asked quickly if I could use a computer. The teacher agreed reluctantly, but said to be quick because he was just about to leave. The computer lab was a big room with about forty high-quality computers in it. I took the one nearest to me logged in as a guest, not even noticing as Ikuto hovered silently near the door. I searched the internet for Hoshina Utau and found her songs, pictures and a website.

I laughed quietly to myself, "it's actually her. Well, I always knew she would make her dreams come true before me." I clicked on her website and looked at the recent news before going down to the 'contact' tab and looking at the numbers. There was an email address for fan mail, and a phone number specifically for business. I took my cell phone from my bag out and dialled the number, letting it ring while shutting the computer off and thanking the teacher.

A woman picked up the phone, "Sanjo Productions, how may we help you?"

"Hi, please give this extremely important message to Tsukiyomi Utau, _word for word,_" I said, knowing that Utau's legal surname would cause her manager not to hang up. _"__Even in the dark, __sing __as if there is __light."_ I emphasized part of the sentence, hoping she would remember. Then I hung up and checked my watch for the next Saturday: three days from now.

"Kaiya, who is Hoshina Utau?" Ume asked Kaiya.

"You weren't born then, but when Hikari and I lived in Japan, Hikari's best friend in the world was Hoshina Utau. Although her last name was Tsukiyomi." Kaiya said, "they emailed each other when we moved to Canada, but then after two years, Utau never answered her emails.'

"Someone probably hacked her account and she had to make a new one, but didn't know how to give it to me." I said. This had always been my explanation, what else was there?

As I walked out of the school and headed to the grocery store, dubious to my surroundings, a flash back crept into my head.

_Snap! Snap! The camera's shutter button went off twice as Utau and I smiled together. She pulled the pictures out and gave one to each of us, and I smiled at her brilliance. _

_I hugged Utau, feeling as if I could never let go at the airport. Both of us were sniffling, trying to hold back our tears as we exchanged emails and phone numbers, writing it on each other's forearms. "I'll return one day, promise!" I said._

_"You better," she said, "but keep emailing me! Because the next time you come to Japan, I'll be a great superstar!"_

_"But then your phone and email might be busy!" I said._

_"That's why right when you get back you can go on my amazing website and call me from the business phone number," Utau said, "technically, it will be business! Then talk to my manager and give the code sentence!"_

_I considered the idea for a moment. Utau really was serious about her musical career, as was I, if I didn't do this and she really was famous, how would I contact her? "Okay, cool! The code sentence can be...Even in the dark, sing as if there is light!"_

_Utau smiled brightly, tears already gone, "Hmm, a little long…but okay. Sing from my name 'Utau' and Light from your name, 'Hikari'!" she said, "then we will meet at the amusement park on the nearest Saturday at two o'clock p.m. and reunite!"_

_"Promise?" I asked, extending my pinkie finger._

_She hooked my pinkie with her own, "of course!" Then she took out a marker and wrote the code sentence on my arm, gesturing me to do the same. _

_"Hikari, time to go, darling." Grandmother said, "The plane will be leaving any minute now!"_

_I nodded, "okay, Grandma." I looked at Utau one last time and hugged her tightly, clutching the picture in my hand. "Goodbye!"_

I was only eight-years old at the time, but I still remembered it clearly. The picture was even in my bag at this minute in a frame.

"1551 Yen, please." The cashier said politely. I slipped some money across the counter, telling her to keep the change, and left. I exited the shop and looked at the grocery bags in my hand, "I wonder if Oji will be okay with this much food."

"You just called me "prince" didn't you?" A boy with blond hair in an elementary school uniform nearby asked.

"What?" I said. A crown appeared on his head, and his smile had turned wicked.

"Prince, prince….Don't call me prince!" he shouted.

"I never called you a prince though…." I said. Then I noticed a Guardian Character beside him that looked almost exactly like the boy, except his hair was purple and he was dressed as a king.

He's a Character Bearer? Then he could have Character Changed…I thought, hey, maybe Nikaido might know him! I couldn't help thinking of how he might be in real life then.

The boy started laughing manically, people started to look. "Mark my words, commoners! I am no weak prince! I am the King!"

I flailed my arms around him and walked him around a corner where no one else was. Yet he kept babbling on, "you, commoner, are a Character Bearer, correct? Then you shall be my subject and help with my quest to obtain the Embryo—for world domination!"

"Bow your head!" he ordered. It started to rain, lightly at first, but got gradually harder until him and I were soaked. How inconvenient was this?

"You're kidding, right?" I asked, partly to him, partly to the sky. Taking his arm, I dragged him to Nikaido's house, even while being dragged he laughed maniacally and kept yelling, "unhand me, my subject!" I looked at the grocery bags in my hand, as well as my school bag, and the boy, "when did I get so much baggage?" I thought aloud.

"What did you call me?" The boy asked.

"Embark, Tadase!" His Shugo Chara said. "It's world domination we seek!"

"Right, now I will subdue this country! Unhand me!"

"Yeah, yeah, come on, King Tadase." I said, finally coming to the house and unlocking the door. Dropping my bags and guitar, I pulled him to the kitchen after taking his shoes and my boots off and putting them in slippers, "Nikaido!"

"Hai?" he asked, walking into the kitchen. He didn't even pay attention to our wet appearance, just spotted Tadase and raised an eyebrow, "bringing boys home already? Wow—"

"No such thing!" I said. "I found him when I was walking home. He said I called him prince, but I think he Chara Changed. Do you know him?"

"Hmm? Oh Hotori-san?" Nikaido said, looking at his face, "he's a student in my class."

Suddenly, the crown disappeared from his head, "Nikaido-sensei?" Then he blushed deeply, "Gomen-nasai. I heard your niece say "oji", which also sounds like "ouji"."

"Don't worry about it," I said, "although some people were staring…"

His blush deepened, "I know. When I Character Change, I remember everything as well."

I nodded, "you were wearing the elementary uniform—I thought Nikaido would know you."

"When I Chara Change, I get like that." He said, "You must be shocked."

"Everyone is shocked by Character Changes, its normal. I too, act a little too different for my liking when I Chara Change." I said, "Must be hard if a word triggers it for you."

"Now that I think about it, Hikari. I've never seen you Character Change before, is that why?" Nikaido asked, but I didn't answer, so he kept going. "Did you both get caught up in the rain?"

I nodded, "Gomen. I didn't have an umbrella on me when I was dragging you."

He shook his head, "it's nothing to apologize for, our clothes will dry by tomorrow."

"Hotori-san, why don't you stay for dinner? It's already considerably late." Nikaido suggested.

"Thank you for offering, but I have to get home. My grandmother is probably worrying," he said.

As he headed for the door, the word 'grandmother' rung in my ears. "Hikari? Is there something wrong?" Nikaido asked, seeing my face.

I shook my head quickly, "no—Tadase!" I called, before the door closed.

"Hai—Hikari-chan?" he asked, using my first name since he didn't know my last.

"Make sure your grandmother is feeling well, okay?" I smiled warmly.

He beamed and walked out the door, but I was still quite dazed by it. What the hell? I wondered, scolding myself. That small sparkle attack, no way. I reminded myself to work on that, persuading people, and learn how to be immune to their 'sparkle attack'.

That night, Nikaido and I had chicken stir-fry with vegetables, yet sadly, I didn't finish my homework. It was on days like these that I would know that I would have to finish it in the early hours of the morning, and probably fall asleep in class. I just wished that I was one of those people who never did their homework but still got good grades. I can only dream.

…**.**

Hoshina Utau walked into her manager, Sanjo Yukari's, office just as she was about to go home for the night. Today had been more practicing for her concert on Sunday, one she hoped to make a success.

"Oh, Utau!" Sanjo-san said, looking up from her desk. "I got a phone call from a girl a few hours ago. I thought it was a prank call, but all I could think about was that the girl knew your legal surname. She said to give a message to you, something about singing, and light. No need to worry about it though, right?"

Utau froze, "This girl," she paused, "was her message 'Even in the dark, sing as if there is light.'?" She was not facing her manager, but her eyes were wide.

"Hai, that's it." Sanjo-san said, "How'd you know?"

Utau turned, and swung her bag over her shoulder. "Cancel or reschedule all meetings and rehearsals on Saturday unless they are before two in the afternoon. Anything else we'll have to do another time." She walked to the doorway, "Gomen-nasai, Sanjo-kun. I am serious about every concert I perform at, but this is more important. I'll work hard Saturday morning."

Sanjo-san smiled, "Utau. I knew you would have wanted a free day soon enough. I was going to surprise you. There is nothing to be done on Saturday."

Her eyes widened, "Sanjo-san…" she said, lost for words, "Arigato!" And with that, she happily walked out of the door.

_Hikari…_Utau thought, _I haven't forgotten._

…

A/N: Anybody connect some dots? I hope you liked it, and I'll update soon! Promise!

…

**Disclaimer:**__This is a Shugo Chara! fanfiction. None of the characters, games, shows, manga, anime, or movies is owned by me unless otherwise stated. Credit goes to the original owner.

© Ashley Jane Li, 2011. All rights reserved.


	3. Sick Days

**Chapter Three**  
><strong>Sick Days<strong>

I awoke to my alarm, and an unruly headache. Every time it beeped, it felt like my headache got worse. Shaking my head, I ignored the feeling and turned my alarm off. I had set the time earlier than usual to do my unfinished homework, but now it didn't seem like the greatest idea. What choice did I have though? What punishment would befall on me if I didn't finish? No, leaving my work incomplete was out of the question, it was something I had to do.

I stood up and immediately felt dizzy and cold; causing me to close my eyes and hang on to the desk for a moment before going to the bathroom and brushing my teeth. However, I found myself simply sitting on the floor as soon as I was done, too tired to carry on. I remembered the pouring rain yesterday and wondered how I could have gotten sick so easily. Part of me almost felt relieved of the possibility of my health because it would mean that I wouldn't have to go to school, and it was an explanation for my lack of steadiness.

Gripping the railing as I went downstairs wasn't hard at all; it was just the feeling in my head I got each time I took a step. I rummaged through the medical cupboard in the kitchen and found a thermometer and turned it on before sticking it under my tongue. I also found a bottle of medicine before closing the cupboard. Then I went back to my bedroom, lay on the bed, and waited to hear the beeping noise that would let me know my temperature. As soon as the sound went off, I took the device out of my mouth and looked at the numbers on the screen. 98.9° Celsius. I rubbed the tip of the thermometer on my clothes and tried again: 98.9° Celsius.

Colds, fevers, the flu, it was all stupid to me. It didn't make anyone feel good. Made people miss important notices, and took a day or two to go away. What was the point? Is it simply 'the way of life'? I shook it off and took two spoons of the medicine before pulling the comforter above my head and drifting back off to sleep.

**...**

"Oi!"

My eyes flickered for a moment before fully opening, taking on the full stream of light that came from the window. I spotted three faces above me; Nikaido, Kaiya, and Ume. "What is it?" I murmured quietly, wondering why they woke me up.

"Ohayo!" They all said in unison.

"Ohayō min'na." I said, but turned away, pulling the comforter above my head once more.

"You're going to be late, Hikari!" Ume said.

"I caught a fever in that rain yesterday." I said. Then I gasped, hearing my raspy voice. I clenched my fist and punched the bed. "No! Urgh, why did I have to get sick?"

"Daijōbu?" Nikaido asked.

"Every single time I get sick my voice changes for awhile," I explained, "Then I have to bear with the change for some time before it returns to normal."

"And?" he pressed, "It's the same for everyone."

"But I just hate it! I can never hit the notes I could usually get with my regular voice. It just…ugh!"

"Calm down, Hikari." Kaiya said.

"You could always Character Change with me if you don't want to hear it." Ume said.

Nikaido looked to the ceiling quizzically, as if it might have an answer. "What should I do? Stay here to take care of you, or go to work?"

"Go to work, Nikaido-sensei!" Ume said.

"We can take care of Hikari!" Kaiya agreed.

He nodded and grabbed the phone on my desk, calling my school to let them know that I would be sick for the day. Then he went out the front door and drove off to Seiyo Academy.

It wasn't long after that that Ume had come into my room from the kitchen where Kaiya was making an "herbal remedy" that things started going downward. Apparently Nikaido had so conveniently forgotten his briefcase in the kitchen.

I groaned, "You're kidding, right?" Seeing that it was true, I groaned again. "Stupid. This is only supposed to happen in movies."

Kaiya and Ume rushed to my side and tried to push me back, "You're unwell!" Ume cried, "Let us give Nikaido-sensei his briefcase."

I snorted and let them hold it, but it too heavy and dropped almost immediately. I picked it back up and started walking in their protest. "You're unwell!" Ume repeated, as if that would stop me.

"Nikaido needs his stupid briefcase; I'll make sure he gets it."

"You shouldn't though, he can live without it!"

"And who's gonna stop me?"

"At least Character Transform with me until we reach his classroom. It will be easier to walk if I help." Kaiya suggested.

"I wish I could, but what if someone sees me?" I asked, "Wouldn't it be weird for someone to see a thirteen-year old dressed in a miko outfit while also carrying a briefcase and looking sick?"

"Who cares?" Ume said.

Without my consolation, Kaiya cried, "Hikari's kokoro: _Unlock!_" A light enveloped me as Kaiya returned to her sparkling white egg that had shimmering arrows and bows on it. The egg entered my chest as my pyjamas disappeared, shortly being replaced by a traditional miko outfit. My hair was tied into a low ponytail that ended at my back with a thick white string.

"Chara Nari: Purifying Legend!"

I felt Kaiya's energy help lift me. I took the briefcase and locked the door of the house as we all exited. Thankfully the streets were deserted, adults were at home or at work, and children were at school. When we got to the Grade 7 Star Class, the classroom which Nikaido taught, I was about to ask Kaiya to let go of the Character Transformation, when Ume reminded me.

"Hikari, if we stop the Character Transformation, you will return in your clothes from before. Which were your pyjamas." She said.

"Why didn't you remind me before we left?" I hissed in a whisper.

"It's okay, just switch with me, it won't be that bad." Ume resolved. I agreed to Kaiya's reluctant switch, but she complied in the end. Now I was wearing Ume's black skirt, white top, headphones, combat boots, thigh-highs, and had long twintails.

I breathed, knowing that I shouldn't be embarrassed to do this, especially in a class younger than me, but I was. Filling myself with utter fake confidence, I knocked on the door before pushing it open.

"Hikari!" Nikaido exclaimed.

"You forgot this," I said, holding up his briefcase. Then I quickly tossed it to him, "think fast."

He caught it with both hands, "Thank you, go back now. You should be back in the house."

I forced myself to not blush at his concern, "too bad. Are you happy or not?"

"Hai."

I heard the murmurs of the class now, "who is she? A girlfriend?"

Hearing this, I was shocked. How could they honestly think that? "I'm not the girlfriend, I'm the niece." I said. Taking that time to make my leave, I spotted Tadase from yesterday and two others who had Guardian Characters.

It was like I could finally breathe when I left the school grounds, the task had been done, and all the staring was gone. I was still in my Character Transformation with Ume as we walked, she helping to carry me, as we headed back to the house; passing a few shops.

"We should get back quickly," Kaiya ushered, "you're still sick, Hikari."

I waved her off, "I'll be fine by tomorrow."

I guess that they were serious though because as soon as I was finished locking the door of the house, Ume dropped the Character Transformation and together, my two Shugo Charas tried to push me upstairs towards my bed.

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" I said, but halfway up the stairs, I paused. "Let me make some hot chocolate first." I said, and to their protest, went back down the stairs and took out milk, a sauce pan, a whisk, and chocolate powder.

"Hikari!" They groaned.

"Why not just use the microwave?" Ume asked.

My fingers reach for the knob to turn the stove on, and put the milk into the sauce pan, "because microwave-d hot chocolate sucks."

"So why aren't you melting real chocolate?"

I sighed, "Because we don't have any. This should be fine enough though."

Constantly stirring the milk would prevent it from bubbling and then spilling everywhere. After a few minutes, I added two spoons of the chocolate powder, and stirred again until I thought it was ready. Then I poured it into a cup and added a marshmallow.

Kaiya and Ume were strangely in a huddle, whispering to each other about who knows what, until they came over. "Hikari," Ume said, "If you don't get to bed soon and sleep that fever off then you might miss the meeting with Utau on Friday."

I almost dropped my cup, but caught myself and hurried upstairs, downing the hot chocolate quickly and pulling the comforters over my head. My eyelids shut and I tried my best to fall asleep, hoping for a dream.

I got none.

No dreams came into vision as I fell asleep. Only Kaiya and Ume as I awakened a few hours later. The room smelled like medicine, and that unmistakable smell of when someone was sick. The door was closed, as well as the window in my room. Someone had put multiple comforters over me that was very thick and soft, it made me sweat. I felt better than before, but my tongue was dry, and my stomach empty.

I looked at the comforters, "did you both put the comforters on me while I was asleep? They seem pretty heavy, did Nikaido help?"

They shook their heads, "Nikaido-sensei isn't home."

A look of surprise crossed my face as I weighed the comforter again, "this would be pretty difficult for normal Guardian Characters to pick up, even two." I laughed, "I didn't know you were both so strong."

Ume looked proud, but had a sheepish look on her face as she scratched the back of her head. Kaiya was twiddling her fingers together in a circle, looking away. "Well, the truth is, Hikari..." she started, "we didn't bring the comforter here. When we finished making you lunch, it had appeared."

Shocked turned to puzzlement as I put two and two together. "Which means someone got in and put it on me." I said, considering the possibility.

"That's why we closed the windows and locked it, so you might sweat more, and so that no one else got in."

"Oh. Well, there is a chance that _I _could have brought the comforters. Maybe I woke up and did that and just don't remember."

Ume hurried on, "well, I guess it doesn't matter. Whoever did it must have cared about you," she said, "you should eat. And drink."

The words snapped me out of it, and as if on cue, my stomach growled. Since the food they had made had been too heavy to carry upstairs, I had to go downstairs myself and eat at the table. But I really didn't care, I was feeling much better. Apparently my fever was still, there, but was low. There was a good chance that I would be back to school by tomorrow.

The noodles and tea that Kaiya made me warmed my body and I found myself sweating once again. I was reminded to eat slowly as I scarped down the noodles, eating as if nobody was watching. Because there wasn't. And who am I to care if someone sees me eating because I'm hungry?

I left the finished dishes in the sink, thinking that I would wash them later, and climbed into my bed again. I didn't feel like sleeping, although my body disagreed. Instead, I turned the radio on and wrote scraggy answers on my homework. The answers looked right, but my handwriting made them sloppy, yet I didn't erase them. Just finished my homework quickly, thinking that once again, I would check over my careless answers later.

My voice was rough as I sang quietly to the songs on the radio, singing myself to sleep, the radio still on.

When I awoke, Kaiya and Ume were nowhere to be found. However, I could hear the TV on downstairs and figured that Nikaido was home. That must mean that school was over, now I didn't need to lift my head to calculate the time. Just round. I found a cup on my bedside table that contained tea, and drank from it deeply before drifting off once more.

The next time I woke up was at six in the morning. It was the next day, and my head was clear. I felt hungry and thirsty, but I was sure that I was better.

"Hikari!" Ume and Kaiya exclaimed as I sat up in bed.

"Are you feeling better?" Kaiya asked.

I nodded as Ume handed me the thermometer. My temperature had returned to normal, and apparently I had no fever. "See? Didn't I tell you that I would be fine by today? Now I can prepare for the audition tomorrow, _and_ still meet Utau!"

Climbing out of my bed, I opened my closet with open arms, humming and singing along with the radio as I did so. I took the time to exercise my voice to reach the tones and notes it could before. My body had gained slightly renewed strength. By the time I had hungrily ate my big breakfast, I still had about an hour left before school started. This was the given time I had to look over the homework I had so sloppily done the night before with a more refined eye.

Not to my surprise, most of the answers I had written had been wrong. All but two, actually. I slapped myself lightly as I wondered how sick I could have been. The homework had left me with five minutes of spare time once I finished.

Gagging at the smell of the room, I opened my window fully, as well as my door and overestimated the amount of air freshener needed to be sprayed in my room.

Nikaido was already downstairs when I came, almost surprised to see me. I looked at him expectantly, "Come on, Oji, you didn't think I would miss another day of school right? Especially with my grades and a test tomorrow?"

"Did I forget to mention that I don't have any kids myself?" He asked.

"That's your excuse?" I asked him with a smile, "Ikuzo, Nikaido!"

Before leaving, I did a quick one-eighty and caught my Shugo Charas in a hug. "Thanks for helping me out, I probably would have still been sick if it weren't for you both."

They squirmed out of the hug. Ume winked, "No sweat."

Kaiya smiled, "just don't push it. You could still be a little sick and you might feel tired."

I nodded and we all came into the car. As Nikaido drove, we all sat in silence, but not because one of us did something wrong, it was because there wasn't anything to speak of.

Since nobody had objected to my lack of dress shoes, I had worn my combats ever since, not one person seemed to care. They were no longer wet from the rain the other day, almost completely dry except for the inside being slightly damp.

I waved to Nikaido and departed from the parking lot to the high school. Today, thankfully, I was on time and part of the large crowd of kids going inside the school. No one acknowledged me, and I didn't necessarily want them to. But when was I ever right?

An arm hooked around my neck in a headlock that didn't choke me. I already knew who it was now. A body pressed close to me, a head near mine. "Oi! Hikari, feeling better?" Kukai asked, "The class missed you yesterday."

I took my arm and pinched his pressure point on the shoulder slightly, forcing him to let go. "I highly doubt that."

He scratched his head, "well, believe it or not, a few did."

We walked together in the school, where I met the glares of other girls, older than me, and the same age. I wasn't stupid though, I knew why. "Who knew being your friend could be this uncomfortable?"

He smiled, "so we are friends," he said as I realized what I had just spoken. "What's so uncomfortable about it?"

"Well, since you're the only person who has actually tried to talk to me, and often, then yes, I guess we are friends," I said. "But the gazes and glares of your admirers are hard to ignore."

"Admirers?" Kukai snorted.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." I said.

"You're right. But it helps to focus more on the person you're talking to."

"For what?"

"Ignoring them."

Instead of heading toward my desk, I went to Kotosu-sensei and handed her yesterday's homework. "Ah, Akemi-san, I see you decided to join us today. Be glad you only missed studying for the test tomorrow." She said, "I hope you're feeling better."

I bowed, "Hai, arigato Kotosu-sensei."

She left me to my desk and started the class. I worked as hard as I could to make up for my absence, and reminded myself every once and a while that Kotosu-sensei was the teacher for my soon-to-be music elective.

Once school had finished, I once again left the classroom in a hurry, this time in need of practice with my keyboard. Kaiya was right though, I was tired, with my eyelids drooping every once and a while as my legs and arms felt like lead weights, I was drained. Ikuto's classroom was apparently the one right next to mine; it was just my dumb luck that got him and his group of friends walking behind me.

I almost tried to walk faster, knowing that he was behind me. There was something weird about Ikuto. He was the kind of person that I wanted to stay away from, yet learn more about at the same time. Paranoid I might have been, but I felt as if they were watching me, and whispering as well. I tried to ignore them as I walked, and it helped when I went around a corner and got my few seconds of freedom.

Freedom was an understatement.

A black van came to a stop where I was walking. I kept doing so as well, hoping that it was just a coincidence. The doors to the van slid open and two men in black suits and black sunglasses took me by the arm and started pulling me to the tinted windowed van.

I kicked at them, and tried my best to get free, confused all the same. A hand was on over my mouth, preventing me from screaming. I glared at them before spitting on the hand. In disgust, one pulled free. It gave me just enough time to scream and kick them both in the groin.

They both sank to their knees on the sidewalk, but four other men came out, restraining we with strength I couldn't match. Ikuto and his friends were coming around the corner, and I met their eyes with a pleading gaze. Even they knew what was right, and what was wrong. But they were all frozen in their places. All but Ikuto, who just stood there, locking eyes with me and someone inside the van, doing nothing.

I squirmed in their arms and tried to plant my feet on the ground or on the car edges so that I couldn't get in, but nothing worked. The last thing I saw before they threw me in was Kaiya and Ume desperate to get Ikuto and his Guardian Character to help.

The men didn't let go of me, relying on their strength instead of bonds or handcuffs. The door shut and they turned me to face a man sitting with a smirk in a suit. He was older than them all, but looked like the boss.

"Akemi Hikari." He said in acknowledgment.

"Kidnapping old man in a suit with ten bodyguards." I dubbed.

"I'll ignore that one this time because we will soon be partners," he said. "I am the Director of Easter—"

"You mean that company? The one that makes music, beverages, food, and all that?"

"Do not interrupt me!" The Director said, "I am here to merely ask of your assistance in our job to capture the Embryo for our boss."  
>"You want me to help you get the Embryo, for your boss?" I asked, "Why would I do that?"<p>

"Because in that time you will have a full team with you to help and more. Then when the time comes and we see the Embryo, our alliance is over." He said, "It will be a race to get the Embryo."

I snorted, "You realize that your 'team' all probably has a plan to betray you sooner or later? What part would I have to help?"

"The Embryo only comes out when a large number of X-Eggs are cleansed. We know you can cleanse X-Eggs, so that will be your job. This way we can do this more efficiently instead of purposely letting someone interfere to do it." The Director said.

"No."

"Is that your answer?"

"Yes. If I join you it will be pointless. Getting the Embryo is a quest that someone can only accomplish by themselves. And plus, I wouldn't want it to get into the hands of the creepy kidnapping old man." I said.

He growled, "You will—"

"Urasai!" I shouted, leaving him stunned that I had spoken to him so. "I've made up my mind. Leave me be. From now on, we are enemies."

He clenched his fists, "Fine, have it your way." The Director turned to the guards holding me, "get rid of her."

They nodded at his orders and suddenly opened the doors. We were at the school, near the gates in the front. My worst thought was confirmed as they threw me out and closed the doors behind them, driving away. I ducked my head and covered it with my forearms and waited for the impact, half hoping that someone would save me.  
>But who would?<p>

I landed on my protecting forearms and doubled over once. It hurt to breath, but I quickly mustered in the strength to take my cell phone out and take a picture of the car and licence plate. Then I dropped my cell phone into my bag and just lay there, at the entrance of the school, with strangely no cars passing by. Perhaps I was waiting for someone to come and give me medical treatment, or perhaps I was just waiting for the pain in my ribs to go away so I could walk again. Either seemed possible.

The latter came first. I stood up and examined myself. My uniform was torn slightly on my knees and forearms, and I had a slight cut on my thigh, but other than that, my clothes were just dirty. As well as me combats, my dear combats. Ume would kill me, and make me shine them until they sparkled.

If I could find them. I backtracked to the place where the Director had taken me and found no one, my only conclusion was to go back to the school and just lay down. I completely forgot about Nikaido.

"Yo!"

I didn't need to turn my head to find out who it was. Why I felt happy about seeing him was a mystery to me, but whenever I was around him I felt happy and like I was having fun. He was a friend I wanted to keep, one that understood you and made you feel good about yourself while having fun. "Yo."

…

A/N: I know you were promised a KUKAI/OC/IKUTO story, but in the next few chapters, you'll get them. Just read and wait! Review please! **Next Chapter Title**: Dates.

…

**Disclaimer:**__This is a Shugo Chara! fanfiction. None of the characters, games, shows, manga, anime, or movies is owned by me unless otherwise stated. Credit goes to the original owner.

© Ashley Jane Li, 2011. All rights reserved.


	4. Dates

**Chapter Four: Dates**

"What happened to you?" Kukai asked me, looking at my tattered attire.

"Easter happened," I said, looking at myself. My uniform had holes in it, my skin was scrapped, and all I wanted to do was fall asleep.

My eyes grew heavy as he said, "Easter?"

"You know them? They wanted me to help them with the Embryo." I said weakly, "Their theory is that it comes out when a lot of X-Eggs are cleansed, but I don't think that's it. Whatever they're chasing must be a fake, the Embryo was always a legend meant for people with good hearts to find."

Suddenly, Kukai lifted me up and started carrying me. "What are you doing?"

"Getting you cleaned up," he said, walking out of the school's property and down the streets.

"Drop me." I ordered.

"No, you can hardly stay awake."

"Then at least give me a piggy-back instead of carrying me like a bride. It's easier." I said, "Plus, you don't have to hide it, I know I weigh a lot."

Kukai laid me carefully on the ground, then I climbed on his back and we kept walking. "You're not heavy, just heavier than I thought you would be. Demo, it doesn't look like you could weigh over a hundred."

"Wrong. I'm like a hundred fifteen." The answer slipped from my mouth and blushed.

"So? I'm a hundred twenty."

"That doesn't surprise me. You play every sport, and you're good at it all."

Suddenly Kukai stopped, making my head knock into his back. He smelled nice, I couldn't help but notice. "Where are we?" I asked him.

"My house."

"Why? Wouldn't it be smarter to go to mine?"

"Oh."

She laughed, "Don't worry, it's not too far, just a couple houses down."

We came to my house and I excused myself to wash off and change into a fresh pair of clothes. When I came downstairs, I found Kaiya and Ume making something for Kukai and Daichi to eat.

"Hikari!" They cried.

"Where were you?" I asked them.

"Trying to look for you!" They shouted.

"Well, at least you had the sense to come back to the house." I said, "Is Nikaido home yet?"

"Nikaido?" Kukai wondered.

"My uncle, I'm staying with him. Didn't I tell you?"

"No, at least, I don't remember." He laughed, "I don't see the resemblance."

I joined in, "me either."

They ate their food and we sought to play a video game, but I didn't own many so we opted for talking. I learned a lot about Kukai, like the fact that his brothers were home for a bit and the quarrels he always had with them. "I know! How about you come to my house on Sunday? I've got a lot better video games than you."

"Sure." I said.

"I'll text you the details then," he said before leaving. It was already pretty late.

"Does that mean I get to meet your brothers?"

He grimaced, "Yeah."

When he left, I went to the calendar in my room and circled Sunday. I had my audition on Friday, I was meeting Utau on Saturday, and I was meeting Kukai on Sunday. Busy days were ahead.

XXXX

"I need ice cream." I said sadly.

"Shape up!" Ume encouraged, "Don't let that get you down!"

It was Friday and I had met up with Kotosu-sensei and had done my audition with the keyboard. A number of things went wrong. I tripped over a few wires in the music room and sent the keyboard I was using crashing. It was still okay, so I didn't have to pay for it, but it made her impression of me worsen. In the end, she turned me down, saying that my style of music wasn't the same as the choirs and yada, yada, yada….

"I don't like her anymore." I declared.

"Say that again in a few months." Kaiya said, knowing that I wouldn't mean it then.

Subconsciously, I wandered to the old amusement park where Utau and I used to play. We would meet here tomorrow in the afternoon, and it was just how it was a few years ago. I almost turned the power on, but thought against it, besides I would be here tomorrow. If I went on the amusement park now, it wouldn't be the same.

Something moved behind me and I turned sharply to see what it was, only to find Ikuto. I gave a sigh of relief, "Say something next time so you don't give anyone a heart attack."

"What are you doing here?"

"What are _you _doing here?" I asked, but knew the response that I would get. "I used to play here with my best friend, so I'm meeting up with her tomorrow."

Ikuto turned the power on, expecting me to go crazy on the rides. "It would ruin it if I went on them now and again tomorrow. Besides, I want to experience it with Utau."

"What did you say?"

I repeated myself. "What, do you know her? Actually, you probably do since she's an idol now." I chucked, "she actually made her dream come true."

There was an almost awkward silence that passed through us, "Why didn't you help me yesterday?"

"I was told not to."

"By who?"

"Easter."

"You work for them?"

"Not anymore."

I raised my eyebrows, but ignored his vagueness and opted for a changed subject. A sudden idea popped into my head. "Oh! I know." I took his hand and dragged him around the streets in a run.

"Chotto—"

We stopped at an Antique Store. It was small with beautiful antiques, big and small. "Sugoi," I said in awe. "What do you think she would like?"

He walked around inside the store with me, until he stopped at a snow globe. "This one."

Inside the snow globe was a stage with two Christmas trees with glowing lights beside it. There was a small crowd and two girls on stage, when you turned it upside down, it was snowing. My eyes gleamed at the snow globe, "Nice taste." I told him, bringing the snow globe to the cashier. "Could you wrap this and put it in a box, please?"

The cashier nodded and did so, but before fully wrapping it, I spotted two identical bracelets, both leather with a vibrant red rose made of silver in the middle. "Could you put one of these in it as well? Thank you." I paid for the snow globe and both the bracelets, putting one on my left wrist.

I put the gift box in my school bag as we Ikuto led us somewhere else. Yoru was off somewhere, playing with Kaiya and Ume, but they promised that they would go back to the house when they were done.

He let us to the beach; one that I had never known was there. We lingered near the shore and talked, I finally realized how tall he was. Going on up on my toes, I tried to match his height to no avail. "How tall are you anyway?"

"180." He said.

"Damn, you're tall. I'm only 170cm." That was about 5"7, the same as Kukai.

Suddenly, we heard shouting. Turning towards the noise, I saw men in black suits racing across the beach, shouting, "Find Ikuto! Look for him!"

"Do you have a hat?" Ikuto asked me.

I produced one from my bag; he grabbed it from my hand and put it on him. It was weird, especially since the hat was for girls, like the one Utau wore in Black Diamond. The black hat covered most of his hair, I almost laughed.

Until he pulled me into a hug.

"Sorry." He muttered, but didn't let go. "They aren't just looking for me; you're also on their list."

"Why?"

"You turned them down, and I ran away." Ikuto said, "But they won't notice us like this."

I turned my head slightly so that when they passed by they would only see my hair and not my face. My face burned, he smelled good. What was up with me noticing how guys smelled?

"Enjoying this?" Ikuto smirked.

"Am not." I muttered. My heart pounded harder as they passed us and I squeezed my eyes shut. There was more shouting, and they made remarks about us. "It's ai!" The more immature ones cried. They disappeared in a few minutes however, searching the other streets.

I let out a sigh of relief and opened my eyes again, not realizing that I was shaking. I didn't want to repeat yesterday's incidence, Easter had crossed the border between being a regular company, and a company that scared me. They were annoying, but being surrounded like that…

I jumped back, realizing that we were still hugging, but I had also overestimated the space we had been to the sea and jumped right in. "Awe, mataku, how many times am I going to get this uniform dirty?" It was a good thing that I had the weekend to wash it.

Ikuto helped me up, eyes scanning the beach for something. "There's a house over there, let's go." It turned out that that house was actually a boat house. There was a shower inside, and they let us use it. Ikuto turned the shower on and sprayed me with the water.

"I'm soaked now," I complained.

"Better than smelling like the sea," he said, then, to my surprise, he put the shower head over himself, drenching him and his clothes. "There, now we're both wet."

"Where are we going to get some clothes then?"

"We buy them."

He gave me a towel, and we dried off our hair before giving our thanks and going out of the boat house. We went inside a store; our clothes soaked, and looked around. "Get her something dry to wear, please." Ikuto said.

They took me inside a dressing room and gave me some the stores items to try on. When I was finished changing, the opened the curtain without my consent, "Doesn't feel right." Ikuto said.

Every outfit I tried on, he disliked. Either it was boring, or there was _something _wrong with it. "How about that?" Ikuto said, pointing to an outfit after looking at what I had tried on before.

The shop keepers brought in what he was pointing at, a dress. It was a red casual dress that was ended high near my thighs on the front, and low near the back of my knees in the front. There were no straps, and there was braided small leather belt for the waist as well. The bodice was also tiered once so that it looked like a ruffle and went all the way around. "This is our flounce high-low dress." They said. "Your boyfriend has good taste. It suits you well."

I was about to correct them when they threw the curtain open. Ikuto had put on black jeans, a black shirt, and an indigo jacket. "What do you think?" I asked him. Expecting him to think it was boring; I turned to the shop keepers.

"I like it. It's the best one yet."

"We'll take it." Ikuto muttered, "It looks good."

"Put these on!" The assistants said, giving me a pair of shoes. They were black high-heel ankle boots that had small, studded buckles. I put them on and matched my height with Ikuto's.

"Almost as tall as you now," I said, which wasn't really true, he was still taller than me.

They had even done my hair a bit, who knew why. Instead of the usual bow that was in it, it was just long and wavy. Ikuto paid for everything, which was rather a lot. "I'll pay you back on Monday," I offered as I looked in the bag they gave us with our wet clothes in it. Finding what I wanted, I fastened my silver crescent moon necklace around my neck.

"No need." He said.

"Where are you staying?"

"Hm?"

"Easter's looking for you, right?" I said, "Stay at my house if you want. There's an empty guest room, and I doubt Nikaido would want to do anything but help."

"The last time I freeloaded at someone's house—"

"But you wouldn't be freeloading would you? It'd be compensation for the dress and the heels." I said. When he didn't respond, I grinned and led the way to the house. "Besides, Easter doesn't know that you know me or that I live with Nikaido so we'll be fine."

When we got inside the house, it smelled of home-cooked food. "Nikaido," I called, "Ikuto's going to be staying in our house for some time, hope that's fine with you."

"Ikuto?" He asked, staring at him. "How's your business with Easter?"

"Why do you think he needs to stay here?" I asked my uncle.

"Why are you in a dress?" Nikaido changed the subject.

"Clothes got wet by the beach, we had to get some more." I said casually.

"How much did it cost?"

"You're starting to sound like a real Oji." I said, "Ikuto paid, he's staying here in compensation."

We had a dinner of rice, fish, and vegetables as our Guardian Characters came back to the house. "Ikuto," Yoru said, "Let's go."

"We're staying here." Ikuto said simply, and then explained why to Yoru.

"Don't mess up my house, Yoru. You break, you pay in taiyaki." I said. Yoru's eyes dropped at the possibility of losing taiyaki while Nikaido gave me a look that said _Your house?_

Finally he found something to make my jaw drop. "You know, Hikari. We don't have a guest room. He's going to have to sleep in your room."

"I thought we did!"

"I use that room as a study. There's a computer there and everything, but no bed."

"So he's going to have to…"

"Stay in your room." He said evilly, "and maybe he even has to share your bed."

"Iie. Zettai iie." I said firmly. "I can share a room with this baka, but no bed."

"It's cold on the floor there, don't be mean."

"He'll live. Comforter's the solution."

Ikuto smirked, "he's right. The floor is cold. Is this what I get for putting a comforter on you when you were sick?"

"That was you? How'd you even get _inside_?"

"I need compensation."

"You're staying here is compensation."

"Only for the dress."

"No matter what you say, watashi wa akiramenai. Zettai akiramenai." I said firmly.

XXXX

A few hours later I was sharing the same bed with Ikuto. My body was turned away from him and his arms were around my waist. "God, do you have to do that?" I asked him irritably.

"Only to bug you."

I tried to calm myself down with the fact that I would be seeing Utau tomorrow, but it was no use. Just before I drifted off into sleep, I murmured to Ikuto, "Ikuto? By the way, I kick people in my sleep."

…

Copyright © 2012 by Ashley Li. All rights reserved.


	5. Dates: Part 2

**Chapter Five: Dates Pt.2**

I woke up to the sound of my phone beeping.

Kukai had sent me a text at ten in the morning. Too early for me on the weekends. He told me to come to his house at noon and gave me his address, also asking me what time I wanted it to end.

I messily replied back, telling him that I would be there and just leave when I wanted to, or when he wanted me to. The reply was almost immediate, a small 'ok.' A few minutes later, after I had almost dozed back to sleep, a messy text from him came in. _I csnt wt fpir u to meey my bros. _The text almost didn't make sense, as if someone was texting me while fighting someone else.

As soon as I tried to go back to sleep, I could tell that the damage was already done—I was awake and far too early by my standards. I groaned and sat up, realizing that Ikuto was still here, asleep on the other side of my bed.

No one was awake so I crept slowly into my closet and slipped on the casual dress Ikuto had bought me. It was a sunny and warm day outside, and I styled my hair just as they did yesterday so that it was wavy, but I also put a small braid in it. I sang to myself and I brushed my teeth and washed my face.

A sudden gasp escaped my lips as my mind thought of an idea and I scrambled to get a pen and my notebook out. My back bent over the desk, I frantically wrote my idea with giddy thoughts, a smile plastered on my face.

Hands aliped around my waist and I didn't need to guess who it was. "Will you stop that?"

"Why are you wearing that dress again?"

"Why _not _wear this dress again? It's not like I'm going to throw it in the back of my closet. Besides, since we have a uniform it's a pretty rare opportunity to wear anything else." I said, and as if he needed more convincing, I continued, "Besides, I'm meeting with Utau today, and I like the dress. What's wrong with it?"

"Ka-wa-ii." He whispered, pronouncing each syllable.

I laughed, "Ikuto, is it your life duty to try and annoy the hell out of me?"

He let go, "How'd you know?" Ikuto turned to lean on the top of my electric guitar, but I pushed him away.

"Rule number one: Do _not _under _any _circumstances touch _any _of my instruments." I said, "Don't snoop through my stuff and don't mess my room up."

"Easter's still looking for us. You would be an idiot to go out," he said.

"Call me an idiot then." I said, "I'll be fine. They are probably looking for you more, and the most they'll do to me is lure me to a bunch of X-Eggs to cleanse."

I made breakfast and we ate, Yoru eating taiyaki and Kaiya and Ume drinking tea. I repeated my rules to Yoru and threatened him with the loss of his taiyaki again. "Kaiya, will you stay here with them and make sure they don't cause any trouble?"

"What if you run into X-Eggs?"

"I'll have Ume with me."

"But, Hikari." Ume said with a worried face, "I can't cleanse X-Eggs."

"Well we'll just have to on the spot then, right? Daijobu." I said. "Tell Nikaido we'll be back in time for dinner!" I grabbed the present for Utau and made sure my part of the bracelet was on my left hand, and the crescent moon necklace was on as well. I slipped my feet into the high-heel ankle boots.

Then, Ume and I left for the amusement park, hoping to get there early. It was always easier to get there early when meeting someone so that you didn't have to approach them.

"You haven't met Utau yet," I told Ume, "But Kaiya has since she was born while we were still in Japan. Anyway, she is really nice, but I don't think she has Guardian Characters because neither Kaiya nor I could see any while we were younger. It's a possibility that she has some now though."

We waited for a few minutes and talked, nervousness growing inside me until I heard my name being called. "Hikari!" A girl with blonde twin tails shouted, waving delightfully.

She wore a white summer dress with a sun hat and sandals, a perfect look for her that went well with her hair. It was something that Utau could pull off unlike me with my dark hair. I stood up and was pulled into a hug from her.

I grinned, "Tadaima."

"Okaeri." She said.

"Here." I said, giving her the gift box.

"I didn't get you anything!" Utau said, "Does bubble tea count? Sanjo-san went to get some for the three of us, I hope you don't mind if she joins us. She is my manager."

"I don't mind at all, of course bubble tea counts. I wanted to meet the person who made you famous soon anyway." I said, laughing.

She opened the box to find the snow globe and the bracelet, slipping it on immediately as she saw that I have one too. Movement caught the corner of my eye and I turned to find two Guardian Characters hovering over Utau, an angel and a devil. "You have Shugo Charas?"

Utau was staring at mine as well, "_You _have Shugo Charas?"

I nodded, "Two. Kaiya, and Ume. Kaiya is back at the house taking care of something. I would have brought her as well if I had known you got two as well."

She nodded, "Il, and El. I got them a few months ago."

"Kaiya was here when we were still kids, and Ume came around when I first moved to Canada." I said, "You can go play with them if you want." I told Ume, who flew off with Utau's Shugo Charas.

A woman with dark brown/red hair and glasses came around the corner carrying three bubble tea drinks. "You still like passion fruit, right?" Utau asked as I nodded my head. She gave me mine and I drank deeply from it, chewing on the pearls.

"I'm Akemi Hikari, Utau's best friend. Yoroshiku." I said.

"I'm Sanjo Yukari, Utau's manager. Yoroshiku."

"You've grown a lot, Utau." I remarked, looking at how tall she was. I was taller than her, but the fact that we were this tall now was still weird, considering we used to be so short.

"So have you." She replied.

We turned the power of the amusement park on and went on all the rides with our bubble tea, making us almost sick, but it was fun to be on the park again, especially after such a long time. My personal favourites were the tea cup ride and the ponies, but the mirrors were pretty fun as well. I hadn't been to many amusement parks in Canada.

"Say, Hikari? You want to be an idol right? That's why Ume hatched." Utau said as they sat at the bench, tired from the rides.

"Yeah. I kind of figured that out when I went to Canada, because you want to be an idol right? I love music, and I get to be in the same world as you at the same time." I replied.

Utau and Sanjo shared a nod, sending me a left out feeling. What were they planning? "Why don't you join Sanjo Productions?" Utau offered, "We were looking for another idol to sponsor instead of just me. We could find you a manager and allow you to debut as an idol."

"Seriously?" I asked them, but already knew the answer. "I'd want to, definitely, but…I don't think I can."

"Doshite?"

"Being an idol has always been your thing. I love singing and music, but I think that being an idol would be too much for me." I said, unable think of whether this was the right decision or not.

"Then how about you sing with me on stage for the next couple of concerts?" She asked, "We could even sing some of your songs if you want. Maybe you'll even change your mind when you see the thrill of the stage."

"I'd like that," I said. Being an idol was a hard and complicated job, surely the opportunity was great, but I didn't think that being an idol was what I was meant to do. Yet. It all depended on the course of time.

After already spending an hour and a half at the amusement park, we headed towards the aquarium. I asked Utau why she didn't put a pair of glasses on or a hat, but stubborn as always, she said that she had no reason to hide herself. We spent an hour at the aquarium and were now walking around, being led by Utau.

She suddenly turned and walked straight into a bush, still aware of where she was going. We followed her to be led to a path and stairs. Below the stairs were bleachers, and in the very middle, a stage. It was an outdoor one as well.

"An old stage," I said, "Nobody uses this anymore, right?"

"Probably not." Utau said, motioning me to step onto the stage. I did as told and felt like an idiot as she and Sanjo sat down and told me to sing.

"Sing? Right here?" I asked, looking at my surroundings. No one was watching, if I sang loud enough, someone would probably hear if they passed by, but other than that, it was only Utau and Sanjo that were watching me.

They prodded me on, motioning their hands. I sighed, "You're singing after this, Utau." Then I grinned at the nod, "Okay, this is…err…Junketsu Paradox." Then I took a big breath and started to sing.

_Oboroyo ni nagare ochiru kuchisusabu koe wa  
>Kukoku wo kagoyaka ni yurara mai odoru<br>Te wo nobaseba kieyuku tsukanoma no yume ni  
>Mienai ai wo kazashite hitori hohoemu no<em>

_Utsuro na tsukikage wo nazoru shinayakana na sono yubisaki ni  
>Subete hodokare yudanete shimau<br>Aa… moyuru himegoto_

_Mugen no shirabe rakuen ni izanau_  
><em>Utau hodo ni utsukushiku karamiau towa no kioku<em>  
><em>Omoi no tsuyu wa anata wo motomete<em>  
><em>Kareru koto naku kono sora wo someage<em>  
><em>Kagayaki tsuzukeru deshou<em>

I finished, taking a last breath, waiting for their reply of my song. "That song really…suits you. Why didn't you sing the whole thing?" Utau clapped. Hands on my hips, I raised an eyebrow and told her to sing something now, and as promised, she did so, singing My Heartful Song.

"Because that would be four minutes of you guys just staring at me!" I said.

"Did you write that song, Hikari?" Sanjo asked.

I nodded, heat rushing to my cheeks. "How was it?"

"Well written as well as the melody—you'd be a good idol." She said, "You could even be in a group, if you want."

"With Utau?"

"Iie," Utau said, "With someone else, a boy."

"With a boy and a girl in a group, it will draw both genders and be original, it'd be even more fitting if you and that boy fell in love." Sanjo said. Utau blushed.

"Do you have someone in mind?"

Utau's blush deepened to the point where I wondered what was up, "He's nothing really, my brother."

"Your _brother_? Since when did you have a brother? Let alone one that wants to be an idol." I said in disbelief.

"I've always had a brother, I just never introduced you two," She said defensively.

"Why not?"

"I just...didn't want you to fall in love with him."

"Why would I fall in love with my best friend's brother?" I asked her with a laugh.

"Ikuto and you would make a good group. Think about it after you perform with Utau on stage a few times." Sanjo said.

"Ikuto? Tsukiyomi? He's your brother?" I saw no resemblance. Shock and disbelief crossed my mind until I just started laughing. My ribs hurt from the howling I was making, I had to sit down. "He doesn't cross me as someone who wants to be an idol. Besides, doesn't he want to be as 'free as a cat'?"

"A hidden desire?" Utau guessed, this time unable to help from laughing as well.

We talked about different things and eventually went to do some karaoke for half an hour until we finally decided to call it a day. We all exchanged numbers and Utau promised to text me soon. It was a happy reunion; it made me realize how much I missed Utau, and how much she has changed.

It was around time for dinner, but I didn't hurry, just silently walked down the streets, the only thing guiding me being my memory and the street lamps that dimly glowed. "Tadaima," I said as I entered the house, Ume and Kaiya already waiting for me.

"Okaeri, Hikari." Kaiya greeted me.

"They didn't break anything, did they?"

She shook her head, "How was it?"

"Good, Utau has Guardian Characters, which I am sure Ume told you." I said, coming into the kitchen where I found Nikaido, Ikuto, and Yoru eating. "Demo ne, I found out a few things. Apparently Utau is Ikuto's sister. And another thing I heard was that—"

I said this as I leaned down to whisper in Ikuto's ear, "—Ikuto wants to be an i-dol." I pronounced each of the syllables just as he had done to me in the morning and laughed at the reaction I got.

He was annoyed, and tried to hit me, but I continuously jumped back until eventually I jumped back with a chair in my way. The chair kept my legs in front of my and the force I jumped back with pushed my upper body over the side of the chair. Panic filled my head as I grabbed at something to keep me up. It wasn't a long fall, but I still didn't want it to happen.

A hand grasped mine and held me up to sit on the chair. Ikuto. I breathed a sigh of relief, "Why'd you do that?"

"What? Save you?"

He knew what I meant, but only reminding me that he caught me made me lower my head, "Thanks." I thought about the offer Sanjo and Utau offered me, "I need to tell you something in my room later, about your….er…dream?" I couldn't help laughing again.

He ignored it this time and I grabbed myself a bowl of white rice and ate dinner. I was hungry from the day I had, starving almost, despite the bubble tea and snacks we had and ate my dinner quickly. Then, I excused myself from the table and went for a shower, letting the warm water wash over me refreshingly. It was just what I needed as I collapsed onto the bed afterwards in my pyjamas, tired and relaxed, eyes heavy.

"Oi, don't fall asleep." Ikuto said beside me. I ignored him, too dazed in my sleep. It felt too good, I wanted to sleep already. "Oi!" He repeated.

"Nani?" I asked him sleepily.

"What did you want to tell me before?"

"Utau and Sanjo said that they could debut us as idols in a group together. They said we would make a good group, that we like the same type of music. That we could be a top idol group or something." I said, voice growing heavier.

"Why can't you be in a group with your sister?" I asked him.

"She likes soft music. I like...mysterious and slightly dark music."

He gave me the silence I needed to fall asleep, only to be reawakened by a male singing voice. I kept my eyelids shut and listened to the soft singing. He was singing _Light my Fire, _one of the songs I had written, and probably was looking at my music sheets.

_Ima tokihanate  
>Hime ta omoi wo<br>Mu ni kaeru genji  
>Tachikiru tame ni ~ Woah<em>

_Unmei ga hitsuzen da to shitatten_  
><em>Nobody can predict what will happen<em>  
><em>Hisshi ni aragatte kun da<em>  
><em>Sono ni utsushi ta mirai ~ Woah -Kono te ni-<em>

_Shout out! onore no sonzai_  
><em>Sakeba ~ Woah (Woah)<em>  
><em>Kimi ni kikoeru made<em>  
><em>Soko kara wa<em>  
><em>Nani ga mieru<em>  
><em>Light my Fire<em>

_Damn, _I thought, _he has a good voice. And it sounds good with my songs. _I sat up and opened my eyes to find Ikuto looking at me, embarrassed. I didn't speak, just got up and went through the lyrics he was going through, pulling out _Kimi ga Inai Mirai. _I gave the sheet to him and scrambled off the bed, plugging in my guitar to its amp and plugging the amp into an electric outlet before turning it on. My hand fumbled to turn the volume, distortion, and gain up. Then I started to play the guitar intro and motioned him with my head to start singing.

_Mamorubeki mono nante  
>Nayamu made mo naku hitotsu shika nakatta<br>Sakebi koe no kodama  
>Munashiku hibiita fukai mori no oku ni <em>

I took a deep breath and began to sing the pre-chorus and chorus with him.

_Namida wo koraerareta riyuu wa_  
><em>Kasaneta yubi no nukumori no sei<em>

_Kimi ga inai mirai_  
><em>Imi nado nai mirai<em>  
><em>Nido to hanashitari wa shinai kara<em>  
><em>Kimi to nozomu sekai<em>  
><em>Mita koto nai sekai<em>  
><em>Jikuu wo koete haruka tabisuru bokura<em>

He shut up and let me sing the second verse alone, waiting to join me in the rest of the song after the pre-chorus.

_Shinjitsu no utagoe  
>Yami ni hibikasete hitotsu mune ni chikau<br>Tomaru koto wa nai  
>Arashi no naka demo towa no rakuen made<em>

_Horobiru koto shiranai tamashii_  
><em>Meguri meguru sadame da toshitemo<em>

_Kimi to kakenuketai_  
><em>Kono sekai no hatemo<em>  
><em>Nido to furikaeri wa shinai kara<em>  
><em>Kimi to naraba ikeru<em>  
><em>Hashiru mugen kidou<em>  
><em>Owaranai yume yagate kataritsugeru sa<em>

_Kimi ga inai mirai_  
><em>Imi nado nai mirai<em>  
><em>Nido to hanashitari wa shinai kara<em>  
><em>Kimi to nozomu sekai<em>  
><em>Mita koto nai sekai<em>  
><em>Jikuu wo koete haruka tabisuru bokura<em>

_Jikuu wo koete haruka tabisuru bokura_

I hit the whammy bar and slid my hand across the strings to create a power cord to end the song. I felt breathless, like our voices matched together, despite how annoying he could be. Setting the guitar down, I moved to sit beside him and looked into his face, trying to see the emotion he was giving.

"Your voice is took quiet." He said.

"Urusai," I said in an annoyed tone.

"You want to take them up on their offer?" I asked hesitantly.

He didn't answer, just gave a vague and faint nod as I produced my phone from my pocket and started to text Utau. _Just confirmed. Ikuto and I will be in a group together, thank you so much for giving us the chance to debut. ~H._

"You have a good voice." I said to Ikuto just before we went to sleep, me still being excited over the new group.

"So do you." He said, just as I nodded off to sleep.

**A/N: Wow, so many IKUTO/OC chapters! Don't worry! Kukai/OC will come next chapter in: Chapter Six: Dates Pt. 3!**

**Keep reviewing, thanks!  
><strong>…

Copyright © 2012 by Ashley Li. All rights reserved.

None of the songs in this chapter or in previous/future chapters belong to me. I do not own them. Credit goes to the original song owner.


	6. Dates: Part 3

**Chapter Six: Dates Pt.3**

It was nearly impossible for me to get ready in the morning.

I take one hour to get ready every day, which also includes eating. So when I awoke on Sunday at 11:30, exactly half an hour before I was supposed to meet up with Kukai, I panicked and almost tripped over Ikuto's violin in its white case.

_What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? _I thought as I messily did my hair, brushed my teeth, and washed my face. This alone took ten minutes.

It took me awhile longer to find out what to wear as well, curse the girl inside me. I ended up with my combat boots, black thigh highs, a gray/pink argyle skirt, a black camisole, and a pink poncho over it. Then I straightened my hair and looked at the clock. I was already late by five minutes, so I sprinted down the stairs and grabbed a muffin.

"Where are you going?" Ikuto asked me just as I was to leave.

"Kukai's house." I said with my mouth filled with the muffin. I gulped it down, glancing at the clock, "_Ah! I'm late! _Tell Nikaido I'll be home for dinner!" I said, turning to leave. It was then that I also remembered something, and turned sharply to face him once more. Pointing at him, muffin in the other hand, I quickly said, "Don't mess up my room! Try singing some of the songs, _Trinity Cross _has a great violin part during the bridge. Ume, Kaiya! Look after the baka!"

With that, I left in a hurry, glancing back and forth frantically between the text Kukai had sent me with his address, and the house numbers. Finally, I found his house and rang the doorbell.

"Oi!" Kukai said, answering the door, "You're late!"

"Gomen-nasai!" I said, face flushed.

He laughed with a grin, "Daijobu. Come in."

I did so and was welcomed to an absolutely clean house. The floors especially where sparkling as I wondered in awe how they got it so clean. I took off my combats and put on the blue guest slippers before entering the house. Kukai led me to what looked like a living room where four others were.

"Kawaii!" A purple-haired teenage boy said as I entered the room, "Is this the girl you've been constantly texting, Kukai?"

He blushed, "that weird text was from them, by the way."

I dug out my phone and went to the messy text I had tried to unscramble, "This one?" He nodded in response.

"Hey, I'm Kaidou." A guy said. He resembled Kukai the most of the four, especially his red/brown hair.

"I'm Shuushi, yoroshiku." A guy with dark green hair and glasses said. He was standing with his arms folded and appeared to be the smartest of the four, but looks could be deceiving.

"Yo! I'm Unkai!" A guy with blonde/orange hair said. His hair as the longest, and with his hands casually by his head, he looked like the like the most relaxed, or the laziest. "What's up?"

"I'm Rento, pleased to meet you. We're Kukai's brothers." The guy with purple hair said, he waved, appearing to be the most polite, but you never know.

"Hi, I'm Hikari, yoroshiku." I said with a grin, they seemed like a fun family.

"Can I pet you?" Rento asked to my surprise. "Are you Kukai's girlfriend?"

I was about to refuse and correct him when Kukai beat me to it. "Stop asking to pet my friends!" He said, "And she is _not _my girlfriend." I laughed quietly to myself, they were quite fun.

"Kukai?" Kaidou called, changing the subject. "Go get the groceries for tonight, will you? You know what to get for us."

"No!" Kukai refused, "I have a guest over, and I can't just leave her!"

"We'll take good care of her," Rento said.

"Or you could take her with you," Shuushi suggested, "it looks like she has a better memory than you anyway."

"Why don't we settle this outside?" Kaidou asked, picking up a soccer ball.

Everyone moved outside so I followed them to see a rather big backyard, with two makeshift soccer nets on both sides. Kukai stood in front of one and Kaidou in front of the other.

I watched them use their special moves, attempting to defeat one another in a two out of three match, which Kaidou won with ease. It made sense, since he was the eldest of everyone, and Kukai the youngest. They didn't go easy on one another, and even though they were trying to defeat each other, it was obvious that they still loved each other.

"Inside." Kukai said. Everyone went inside now as both Kukai and Kaidou grabbed a cleaning towel. On three, they wiped the floors all around the house, in competition of who could do it the cleanest. _So that's how the floors are so clean, _I thought.

Even though Shuushi looked like the most mature, he did nothing to stop it. "Does this happen often?" I asked Rento.

He nodded, "The way they fight, it's a little pathetic." Rento said with a smile, shaking his head.

"Let 'em be." Unkai said, at ease.

"Why don't you guys just give me the money and what you need, I'll go get the stuff while they fight and be back before they finish." I grinned.

They didn't seem to have a problem with it, and told me the groceries needed as well as what everyone wanted, giving me the money as well. I repeated the items they had told me over and over in my head as I slipped my feet into my combats and exited the house, heading for the grocery store.

It was around one, so it was still quite bright outside. I had turned my list of things to get into a song, hoping that it would help me remember as I entered the store and put different items into my basket, one by one. _Da-i-jo-bu, Da-i-jo-bu. _I sang to myself, finishing the song.

As I finished purchasing the items, finally stopped the song, even though it was still in my head. I carefully walked with the plastic bags filled with their desired items, careful not to break the eggs in one of the cartons.

Many black forms whizzed by and I caught the sight of an X. X-Eggs. Way to ruin a perfectly happy weekend. I didn't have my Shugo Charas! My mind went into a sudden frenzy, turning my head in all directions, hoping to see either Ume or Kaiya. I raced after the X-Eggs, still hoping for a Guardian Character until I saw Yoru with a bunch of stray cats.

"Yoru!" I said in a pleading voice before picking him up and continued running after the X-Eggs. "I need you to do a Character Transformation with me! Ume and Kaiya aren't here and there are X-Eggs ahead!"

"Why should I?"

"I'll buy you taiyaki and catnip!" I cried, still running after the X-Eggs with the groceries in my hand.

"Now we're talking. Give me ten of each and you have a deal, nya." Yoru said as the X-Eggs stopped at a clearing in the forest.

"Watashi no kokoro: _Unlock!_" I said, dropping the plastic bags lightly out of harm. Yoru's egg appeared, probably from my room, and Yoru went inside it before unlocking my heart.

Cat ears appeared on my head as well as a tail. A dark purple mini skirt appeared as well as a black shirt with the sleeves cut off, yet had sleeves from my forearms to my hands that were dark purple as well. Claws appeared from my hands as a giant crucifix hung as a necklace from my neck. Black knee-high boots appeared as well.

"Chara nari: Lynx Nightmare!"

I looked down at myself, not loving that fact that my belly button was showing, or the fact that I was 'Lynx Nightmare'. But I ignored it and looked towards my opponent. There were about ten X-Eggs.

"Can you purify X-Eggs?" I asked Yoru.

"No—nya."

"Well we're going to have to now!" I said this just as I dodged an attack from the X-Eggs. Power welled up in my hand that formed a purple aura and I lunged at the X-Eggs that had become one, "Lynx's Fist!" _I can't believe that came out of my mouth, _I thought.

I hit them with more attacks involving my fists, my claws, and legs. Then I ignited my whole body with the power and threw myself at it. "Ready, Yoru?" I asked, power welling up inside my throat. I screamed, but it didn't appear as a scream, just let the power out like a roar and washed it over the eggs. The X-Eggs looked as if something had entered them. "Phantom Minds!"

They were cleansed from bottom to top; something that the roar had put in their minds purified them. I didn't care though as Yoru came back out and smiled as the X-Eggs returned to their owner. He was cheering that he had purified eggs and I smirked, "Now, go to tell Ikuto of your accomplishment." I wondered what he would say when his Shugo Chara told him that he reached some milestone with another owner.

Suddenly, I remembered Kukai and gasped. How long had that been? I picked up the groceries and assured Yoru that I would bring the taiyaki and catnip when I came home, then left in a mad dash to their house. Opening and closing their door again, I didn't breathe a sigh of relief yet. The house was too quiet, which meant that they were done their competitions. _Damn! _

I entered the living room to where the five brothers sat, and as soon as I came into sight, Kukai jumped up from his chair and came towards me, "Hikari! Gomen, you had to take the groceries. What took you?"

"Oh, I ran into a few X—" I glanced at the other four, who didn't know of Shugo Chara. "I ran into some people." I glanced back and forth between him and Daichi, and he got my point.

His brother's didn't, of course they wouldn't.

"Exes? Ooh, Kukai you have competition! How was it?" Rento asked.

I was about to correct him that I was saying X-Eggs and not Exes when I stopped. They didn't know. They would think we were crazy. Instead I changed the subject quickly, "I got your stuff. Here." I set the bags down on the table in the middle and they collected their things.

"Much better than Kukai," Kaidou said in a surprised voice.

"You got all the stuff right," Shuushi said, claiming his things.

"My magazines—the latest issue!" Rento exclaimed.

"Hmm, have the things you wanted but have it late like Hikari, or have the things you didn't want but get it early like Kukai." Unkai said, debating which delivery he liked best.

"Arigato," Kukai said quietly. "Let's go to my room."

I nodded and followed him to hear Kaidou call, "Don't have too much fun in there!"

We both blushed and realized that this was probably the first time someone of the opposite gender was in one of their rooms together, alone. _Kukai's my friend. Don't freaking get messed up about it just 'cause your alone in a room. _I thought.

The word Phantom Minds appeared in my head, the attack I had used to purify the X-Eggs. I kept thinking about it even as Kukai handed me a controller for the game console. I dug out my notepad with the music staff (five lines) on it and drew a trouble clef. The key signature was 4/4 as usual and I started to write notes from the top of my head. I named the sheet Phantom Minds and told myself to figure out the lyrics later.

"Sorry," I told Kukai, putting the notepad away once I finished.

"That's ok. Sometimes inspiration just hits, right?" He said with a smile, and I was glad that he understood. I was a rare trait to see in a guy.

We started playing the video game, and Kukai picked up an immediate lead. I struggled to face against him, but only got so much as five points range within his points. We had set a few computers and were continuously killing them, but Kukai always came up from me behind, and whenever I tried to continuously jump when he was sniping me, he could still hit me.

Kukai was an active person, and couldn't just spend hours playing video games. After an hour or so, we decided that we would go outside. I excused myself to the bathroom and found it. I reached to turn the lights on once I was inside but found none as the door closed behind me and the lights turned on by itself.

"Ne, Hikari, what's your relationship with Kukai?" Kukai's brother's asked. Everyone was in the tiny bathroom.

"Friend, what else?" I said, "Kukai's going to notice that the house is empty," I pointed out.

"We just want to know how our otouto is doing." Rento said cheerfully, "Have you guys kissed yet?"

"I don't think we've even hugged yet!" I said loudly, hoping that Kukai would hear me. This was really weird but alightly funny at the same time. It was getting hot in the bathroom with no windows hoever, so I needed to get out.

"Oi! What are you guys doing in there?" Kukai's voice came through the door.

I scrambled through the brothers to unlock the door and stumble outside with Kukai. "Your brothers really care for you," was all I said.

"What'd they do?"

"We just interogated her, it's nothing big." Unkai said casually.

Kukai blushed, "Let's go, Hikari!" He said, grabbing my hand as we sprinted out of the house, him probably not have wanting to hear what they were asking me.

"It was nice to meet you!" I laughed.

The sky was slightly darker now; I would probably have to go home after we finished outside. The air had turned crisp and colder, but not even to make me really cold. We walked through the empty paths, Kukai still holding my hand.

Kukai and I didn't talk until we reached an old swing set. He sat down on the wooden swings and let go of my hand so I could sit on the one next to it. The sound of rattling from the chains rung through our ears as I sat on the other swing then broke the silence.

"This weekend was fun." It was true. There was just that minor part of it. "I met up with an old friend, got drenched by the sea (don't ask), and got to hang out with you as well."

"Demo—" He paused, "Gomen-nasai. My brothers—they always do that whenever I bring a girl over. Tadase, Nadeshiko, and Yaya came over once and they were all interogated. I'm sorry, what did they ask you?".

"Just stuff about us, our relationship. I didn't lie or anything so you don't have to worry about that." I said, "But they interogated Tadase as well?"

This time Kukai laughed, "Yeah. Rento thinks he looks girl-ish."

I joined him, "Slightly."

"So what happened with the X-Eggs earlier?" Kukai asked me.

I explained the situation for him, telling him about how I had to transform with Yoru, and got a few laughs when he tried to imagine me in a Character Transformation with him. We talked more about sports and school, and about my newfound annoyance for our teacher. We talked about other things in our lives and I promised to see the school's soccer team go to the regionals this year when they did.

"I think you guys will really make it this year." I said, imagining the people on the soccer team.

"Of course!"

I got up, "I have to go home now, but thanks for inviting me over! I'll definitely watch you guys play."

He got up as well, "We'll win for sure!"

I smiled and debated if I should do something for not. My mind chickened out, but I found myself hugging him anyway. "Arigato," I said to him, "See you tomorrow!" I grinned and then left, hoping that he would think that my cheeks were getting red from the cold only.

It was getting rather cold outside though. Street lamps flickered on, lighting my path for me as I found the house. "Oi, Hikari! You need to spend more time with your family!" Nikaido called as I came inside.

"Sorry, won't happen next weekend." I paused, "Probably."

"You're so mean too, stealing Yoru from me." Ikuto said in mock-hurt.

I smacked myself on the arm, "Damn….Yoru….I forgot your stuff. I'll bring it tomorrow, okay?"

He looked disappointed and sad, until he got annoying. "I WANT MY TAIYKAI, NYA! IKUTO! MAKE HER GET MY TAIYAKI!"

"_Urusai!" _I shouted, trying to keep him down.

We had left-overs from dinner yesterday, which Ikuto complained about. "If you don't want left-overs," Nikaido said, "Finish what I cook on the first day."

We finished the left-overs in hopes that we would eat something new tomorrow and I excused myself from the dinner table again after helping to clean up. As soon as I entered my room, I sunk into my bed and sighed, realizing I had to take a shower when i really just wanted to sleep.

"What happened today?" Ikuto asked.

"Nothing. I did a Character Transformation with Yoru and purified some X-Eggs."

"Yoru told me," he said. "I'm talking about Kukai's house."

"You care?"

"Just asking for your day was."

"Then ask, _'_How was your day, beautiful Hikari?'"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then you don't need to ask about my day," I said. _God, why was he being so annoying?_

When I thought he would press on, I said "Ikuto," in a warned tone.

"Hikari." He replied, his tone calm.

"It's none of your business." I told him quietly.

He couldn't argue with that as I pushed past him quietly to take my shower. When I was finished, I put my clothes from the day away in my closet and remembered about Phantom Minds in my pocket. Taking the note out, I went to sit on the bed where Ikuto was.

"Here." I said giving the melody of Phantom Minds to him. "Something came into my head today. You can write the lyrics." I picked up my electric guitar and started finger picking and strumming the notes for the melody of the song.

"So what happened today?"

"Who cares?" I said in my most bratty tone I could muster.

Ikuto got my signal for a subject change and said, "Utau wants to meet with us after school for recording. We debut in a month."

This caught my attention. "What's our unit name?"

"Our group name?" Ikuto thought for a moment. "Third Sense."

I repeated the name in my head. It grew on me instantly. In fact, it didn't even have to grow on me, I immediately liked it. It was profound in a good way, original, and mysterious. "You are quite the genius."

"You just figured that out?" He smirked. "And besides, everyone weas taught to say the sense with mouth third."

"Third Sense it is then." I said, sending Utau a text with the group name and that we would meet her after school.

Then I got up and went towards my dresser, pulling out a necklace. It had a silver chain with a silver crescent moon on it; it was a necklace identical to mine. "Here," I said, giving it to Ikuto.

He dug something out of his pocket, a necklace with a silver cross on it and put it in my hand. "It won't look right if we don't match." He said, pointing to his own silver cross.

The necklace was like a chocker, but looser. It was better like that so I didn't have two necklaces beating against each other. Instead, one was high and the other low. I took the cross and put it on before turning off the light, we both settled into the bed, him getting that he should be as far from me as possible.

When he wrapped his arms around me again, I muttered, "Didn't I kick you before?"

"No." Ikuto said, making it hard for me to figure out if he was lying or not.

**A/N: Few! This chapter is so long! How you don't mind, will update soon! **

…

Copyright © 2012 by Ashley Li. All rights reserved.

None of the songs in this chapter or in previous/future chapters belong to me. I do not own them. Credit goes to the original song owner.


	7. Sounds Like a Plan

**Chapter Seven: Sounds Like a Plan**

I awoke with a strange feeling in my heart.

What was this feeling? I had no idea, but I could tell that something bad was going to happen, and it involved the Embryo. There was no way that Easter could have found it, it was impossible—but still. Something might happen. In the morning I consulted Nikaido with my thoughts and he said he would 'look into it'. That took my worries off of it for now.

The feeling was also the reason why I had woken up so early this morning. It was at ease, however I couldn't go back to sleep in my warm comforters, so I settled for hot chocolate to warm me up. I was already in my uniform and was deeply mesmerized in the warm hot chocolate when Ikuto came downstairs, looking ready for school as well. This is when Nikaido decided to make a big announcement. "Hikari, Ikuto-kun, I've decided that from now on we will no longer be taking the car to school." He said cheerfully.

My hot chocolate went the wrong way through my throat and I rushed to put my cup down, spit it out into the sink, and cough everything else out. "What?" I asked.

"The school is only a ten minute walk away; it's a waste of gas to drive every morning! We'll take it if we are in a rush, but other than that, we will be walking." He said, "And I decided to go to the school earlier now so I can work overtime and gain more and since Ikuto is conveniently here, you aren't alone and can walk together!" Nikaido said this as if it were a million dollar idea.

I burst out laughing. This was too much. My ribs hurt but I couldn't stop, even while under the glare of Ikuto. "That's too weird," I managed to huff out. "We're debuting together but we are also living and walking to school together?" I didn't know why I was laughing; it just seemed weird in-the-moment things that I would probably never laugh at again.

"Debut?" Nikaido asked.

My laughter stopped as I stared at his confused face. Did I forget to tell him? "Ikuto and I are debuting together as an idol unit." I said, "Sorry I just remembered to tell you."

"Sou nanda," he said before slapping me on the back. "Ganbare!"

After washing my dishes, I collapsed on the couch with a sigh and closed my eyes, ready to sleep until we had to leave for school. Someone sat at the end of the couch where my head was and I didn't need to open my eyes to know that it was Ikuto.

"Did Nikaido leave yet?" I asked him, opening my eyes.

He didn't answer, probably a yes since the house was so quiet. He lifted my head to his lap, and I protested by sitting up and punching him in the arm. "Ouch," he said.

"Whoops. Well, you deserve it." I replied, not offering an apology.

Suddenly I was in his arms, "Are you sure?" He said.

"Are you always this much of a playboy?" I asked him, swallowing a laugh. I tried to jab his sides in a half-liver shock, half-intent to hurt kind of way but failed. Then I laughed quietly to myself, giving up on getting out, "Why do you always have to do that?"

"You're wearing it." He remarked while changing the subject, motioning to the choker he had gave me.

I looked up, "You're one to talk." Ikuto was wearing the crescent moon necklace I have given him last night as well. Glancing at my clock, it was already five minutes until the first bell rang, we would probably be late.

Ikuto finally released me and we hurried down the street to the school. We relaxed when we got within the school's property. A hand patted my head and I turned to see Kukai. "You're late," he said.

"So are you," I remarked.

He grinned, "Let's be late together then."

I patted his head like he had done to me, "Wouldn't want to face Kotosu-sensei's glare alone," I said.

"Hurry!" Kaiya said to us, not one to approve of tardiness.

"Hai, hai." I turned to Ikuto, "You're going to be late, too!"

Kukai grabbed my hand and we ran off, leaving Ikuto behind, for he probably didn't care if he was late and probably skipped half the time anyway.

When we both got to the class, we bowed and apologized to sensei, who forgave us this time with a cleaning job after school. I was appalled and bowed once more, "Onegai! Let Kukai and I clean the class tomorrow! I have something incredibly important after school that cannot wait. Onegai!"

She left the subject for after homeroom which made me anticipate her answer. It was just another reason to be annoyed with her, what would I think in a few months? I couldn't focus in homeroom and didn't even hear my name being called in attendance until having to be called upon several times. My eyes tore daggers at Kotosu-sensei's back as she wrote on the board and glanced frantically from her and the clock, waiting for the end of homeroom.

When it finally came, I quickly sped to the front of the class, determined to get an answer. She knew what I wanted. "Why is it so important? Why should I move it up to tomorrow?"

"There is a one in a lifetime event happening specifically for me and someone else after school that I simply must attend." I argued, "Of course I can clean the classroom with Kukai tomorrow if you allow me to go today."

"And what is this 'one in a lifetime event'? Who are you going with?"

I looked around the class, making sure that no one else could hear. "I am debuting as an idol in a month. This meeting is to confirm a few things, and it is the first meeting as well." My mouth quirked, _I can't believe I have to say this, _"I am debuting with someone in an idol group. In other words, I am going with my s-senpai."

"And who is your senpai? Who is ensuring the debut of you and this senpai?"

_Damn. _"My _senpai," _I gritted through my teeth, "Is Tsukiyomi Ikuto-k-kun. Hoshina Utau-san is ensuring the debut and we are joining her company."

Suddenly the sensei's eyes started to glow. "Hoshina Utau? You know her?"

"Hai. She is my childhood friend, best friend." I said.

"Oh. Oh! Then of course you may go! Hoshina-san is a revolution in music! Go whenever you like! But don't forget to get me an autograph!" She said, her voice suddenly going high.

_Eh? An Utau fan? _"Arigato," I said and left the room before she could change her mind. I caught Kukai in the hallway, "Good news, bro—cleaning homeroom has been bumped up to tomorrow."

"Good," He said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I have soccer practice today."

At ease, we both made our way to our next classes and went throughout the day in a better manner. There wasn't much to think about other than studies, for school was very hard. In the end, I was still assigned to ten pages of math, six of English, and much more—this would probably take up to three or four hours. It was easy enough for me to handle since I was still used to this workload despite having moved to Canada. I wondered how I would get any free time as an idol with homework and idol work. Then again, being an idol was like having free time since it was spent doing things I love.

The end of school finally came after long studies, and I was finally able to relax a bit. I finished most of my homework in study hall, but I still had to study for a quiz and a test while also having a little more homework.

Utau found me before I found her. There was a tap on my shoulder and I had turned to find her and Ikuto. Utau hadn't been in any disguise, but she had been wearing glasses. They brought me back to Sanjo's black car where we drove to Sanjo Productions.

It was almost as I had expected it. A small building for a company, but still big for any building, Sanjo Productions was just getting started off. We would be the second idols to join the company, and if we performed well, the building would probably get a renovation.

Inside the building were many offices and rooms to practice dancing as well as many studios for singing. We entered a rather big office, probably Sanjo's, and each sat down in one of the four seats.

Sanjo leaned her elbows on the desks, getting into a business-like mode. "Let's get started," she said. "Third Sense will debut in a month. The first thing we need to figure out is the single you will debut with, the album you will also debut, the music videos you will make, and the jobs you will take.

"But the most important thing needed to be figured out is who your manager will be. We have already had this prepared for you. Please meet my old friend, Aizawa Ren."

A man walked into the room. He had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes that rivalled the sky on a sunny, cloudless day. He seemed to be in his twenties, which was extremely young for a manager. He wasn't even in a suit as well—just a black dress shirt, white tie, and dark jeans with crappy dress shoes.

Ikuto and I both stood, "I'm Amori Hikari. Yoroshiku."

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Yoroshiku."

"I'm Aizawa Ren, your manager." He said with a smile, "You two certainly have the politeness down. It's something needed to be an idol, even if you don't want to be courteous. If you are rude, people will think something you and rumours will spread."

"So this guy is going to have to smile and act genki in public?" I asked, looking at Ikuto. "Muri."

Ikuto laughed and spoke in a sweet voice, "What are you talking about, Hikari?"

"Nandemo," I said in an equally sweet voice, it was almost mocking.

Ren chuckled, "You two will do well. Are you a couple?"

"Iie." We said in unison.

"Well, be prepared. People will ask those questions." He said, "It's possible that we would have to tell everyone that you two are dating as well."

"Let us move to the recording studio, shall we?" Sanjo suggested. "We need to start right away."

"What instruments do you play, if any?" Ren asked as we entered a recording room.

"Violin," Ikuto replied.

"Guitar and piano," I said.

"That's good, a variety." He said. "Do you plan to play the guitar while you sing?"

"Do you think I should?" I asked him. It would look weird with me on the guitar and Ikuto singing.

Ren nodded, "I think you should for some songs. And Ikuto should play the violin during some bridges where only you will sing. As for the piano, I don't think you should perform with it. A piano goes in the back of the stage; fans would only concentrate on Ikuto."

"Now," Ren continued, "What jobs are you willing to take?"

We glanced around weirdly, but I was the first to admit. "What do you mean?"

"Obviously you will be singing. Do you want to make a clothing line, be in movies, talk shows or commercials, be in anime as seiyuus, have a perfume line, and do other various things?"

"I'm not so great at acting," I said sheepishly. "I think we would be okay with being seiyuus though."

"I think we could do everything but the movies," Ikuto said, "Because what if somone only wanted one of us?"

Ren nodded, "Good."

"Let's work out a list then for you single and your album." Utau suggested.

I nodded and produced my lyric sheets from my school bag, spreading them across a table in the back of the recording studio. There were about fifteen songs. Sanjo-san ordered us to play all the songs to decide which were best, which to put on the album, and which one to debut with.

Ikuto and I had practiced all the songs when we could in hopes to clean our performance up a bit, but he wasn't very cooperative to my way of working things. I must admit though, he got serious about his dream when he wanted to.

We sang all of the songs, our throats just getting started. For some songs I played the guitar all through, and for others I didn't while Ikuto played the violin during parts he didn't sing. All the songs consisted of _Light my Fire, Serment, Phantom Minds, Trickster, Trinity Cross, Junketsu Paradox, Astrogation, Shin Ai, Dancing in the Velvet Moon, Eternal Blaze, Heaven in the Hell, Kimi ga Inai Mirai, Wild Eyes, and Scarlet Knight. _All of the songs except Shin Ai and possibly Scarlet Knight were dark and mysterious. I had written most of them, but Ikuto had added a few as well which surprised me quite a bit.

Since most of the songs I had written were when I hadn't met Ikuto yet, they were only meant for a girl so the pitch was higher. Over the last couple of days, Ikuto and I worked on lowering it or rewriting the music so that it was meant for a two-person harmony.

"Which do you like best?" Utau asked everyone as we sat back in Sanjo's office, finished listening to all the songs. We would actually record and make the tracks later, but right now we had to decide which ones to do.

"I actually liked _Trinity Cross, Junketsu Paradox, and __Serment _best." I said, vouching my vote.

"_Light my Fire and Eternal Blaze_," Ikuto said.

"I kind of liked _Phantom Minds and Shin Ai_," Utau said.

"I can't really pick any, but_ Junketsu Paradox, and Astrogation _stood out the most to me." Ren said.

"All of those are good, they were my top favourites. Mostly _Trinity Cross_ _and Wild Eyes."_

"What do you think?" Utau asked, motioning to us two.

"The most we can do is promote only two of the songs. One you will debut with and the other will be the album title, making everyone listen to that song first." Sanjo said, "The first song always leaves the impression."

I groaned, "I like _Trinity Cross, Junketsu Paradox, Serment, Eternal Blaze, Trickster, and Phantom Minds. _Why don't we debut with _Trinity Cross_, call the album _Eternal Blaze, _and make our first music video _Trickster_?"

"But then what do we do about the other four songs?" Ikuto asked.

"We can have a single to debut with and another one just to get out there. Then create an album and a music video." Ren said.

"Iie. Why don't you have two music videos? You can make it go with a theme as well: One airs at night and the other in the day. It will make people check out both until we slowly make each song a video." Utau said.

"That's all we can do," Sanjo said. "Ikuto, Hikari, cut one song."

We turned to each other and tried to make a silent decision. We liked them all, and _Kimi ga Inai Mirai _was the first song we sang together but… "We'll cut _Kimi ga Inai Mirai_," We said. The fans would still hear it after all.

Sanjo nodded, "Now that that is settled…you need to cut a song or so from the album. An album of fourteen is too long; we would have to do a single."

"Scarlet Knight," I answered immediately. "That was a song I made of spite anyway."

Ikuto nodded, "Dancing in the Velvet Moon or Shin Ai."

"Shin Ai is a very sweet song," I said, "But it doesn't fit our song style. Let's take out Scarlet Knight and Shin Ai."

"What a team," Ren said, "And I thought you two hated each other."

"Betsuni." I said, turning away from Ikuto in a 'Humph.' Being an idol was too much work, I didn't want it and I was starting to think that I should back out, but my shugo chara was an idol, so didn't that mean that I wanted this. Music was my life, if I didn't do this, then I was done, literally. I wasn't good at anything else. I sucked at cooking, got low grades, and was extremely messy. If I didn't get this, then how would I live life after high school?

"So what's the plan then?" Utau asked, looking for a full summary.

"Debut with _Trinity Cross_, make _Junketsu Paradox and Serment _a single, make _Trickster _and _Phantom Minds _a video while we make the album called _Eternal Blaze_." Ikuto said.

"The album consists of _Light my Fire, Serment, Phantom Minds, Trickster, Trinity Cross, Junketsu Paradox, Astrogation, Dancing in the Velvet Moon, Eternal Blaze, Heaven in the Hell, Kimi ga Inai Mirai, and Wild Eyes. __Twelve _songs." Ren said.

"Sounds like a plan, when do we start recording?" I asked.

"As soon as possible." Sanjo said.

"Tomorrow?"

I shook my head, "Not unless it's an hour or so after school."

"Then we will make it the day after tomorrow and the following days after. We will spread the news about Third Sense. We will have to record, make the video, and go to a photo shoot for pictures and the album cover." Ren said, "We only have a month so we need to get this done, ok?"

"Trinity Cross comes first, then Junketsu Paradox, the album, and then the music videos." Sanjo said, "Each of these things will debut a week or two after each other."

We called it a night, especially since it was dark outside. I tried to get my homework done, and did so after many hours. I needed my rest, and my eyes felt heavy.

I was about to sleep when Ikuto spoke "I want to use this chance to purify X-Eggs. While you sing, you could Character Change with Ume to purify and lure the X-Eggs that might come to concerts. We might even find the Embryo."

He was smart, and I didn't want to admit it either. "I don't know how to purify X-Eggs with Ume though, let alone while in a mere Character Change."

Ikuto grinned, "That's why you'll have to work on it."

Ren had reminded us to not get into any trouble at school, because we needed all the time we could get to prepare our debut. Being an idol made my stomach churn and I didn't know what to do about it. _Where would this path take me_? I wondered.

….

**Next Chapter Title: This Strange, Compelling Feeling.**

A/N: Okay, I know that the plot hasn't really been shining through, but it will definitely come in the next chapter. Trust me, I have some plans. I just want to focus on the romance, you know? BTW: If you want to check out the songs, they are on youtube, just type the name up and it will probably be the first video. (They are pretty good songs!)

…

Copyright © 2012 by Ashley Li. All rights reserved.

None of the songs in this chapter or in previous/future chapters belong to me. I do not own them. Credit goes to the original song owner.


	8. This Strange, Compelling Feeling

**Chapter Eight: **This Strange, Compelling Feeling.

It was growing stronger. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep—my mind was in a haze. I had barely gotten any rest last night, only a few hours, and my appetite was stolen. That feeling kept pulling in the back of my mind for attention, and it really wanted some, badly.

I confided my troubles to Nikaido again this morning, who told me to stop 'stressing', which was definitely the advice I needed. Even when Ikuto tried to tease me this morning, I wasn't in the mood and ignored him. When he had pulled me into an embrace again, all I had done was lean into his chest and hope that I perhaps—despite how embarrassing I would find it later—could find some sleep. Nothing worked, however, and it left me with a bad start to my day.

Inside I was probably dehydrating and starving, but my mind wouldn't see through it, and I couldn't eat, only drink a few sips of water now and then, not paying much notice to the teachers. Staying out of trouble was easy for how ignorant I was today, it was driving me crazy, and all I could think about was the feeling, like something needed me to look at it.

My studies came at me hard as all I could do was stare at a blank notebook and start copying the notes on the board. My eyes were not only heavy but unfocused.

"Hikari? Did you get that autograph I asked for?" Kotosu-sensei asked me after homeroom.

My jaw dropped. "I thought you were kidding," I replied.

It was funny seeing how my teacher was so obsessed with my friend, but if she kept asking me for her autograph every day, she might get annoyed so I opted to get it soon.

The day passed like waiting for paint to dry on wood, it was so slow, and when lunch finally came around, I thought I would pass out.

"Oi! Didn't catch enough sleep yesterday?" A voice said. I turned slowly around to find Kukai, and even his smile couldn't cheer me up.

"I just want to sleep," I murmured, eyes watering in a yawn. We sat on a bench and I leaned on his shoulder as he ate his bento.

"Aren't you going to have lunch?"

"Iie. No appetite. I feel full, like I'm going to throw up if I eat anything, but I'm probably starved." I explained, closing my eyes. No matter how much I tried though, sleep never claimed me.

"What's keeping you up then?" Kukai asked.

"A strange feeling. I can't stop thinking about it," I said.

"It could be that you need to remember something." He said, "Or maybe try going to the library and look up some stuff. As long as the feeling goes away."

"True. Even if it does, it might return." I said, searching my mind for anything forgotten or in need of attention. "There's nothing to be remembered though. I'll check out the library, but I doubt I'll find anything."

I needed to use study hall to finish my homework and study so I would have to look in the library after I was done cleaning today. The bell rang, signalling our need to return to our classrooms, and I thanked Kukai for the ideas. We had the same English block together.

When the end of the day came, we spent it cleaning homeroom as promised. We cleaned the shelves and reorganized the books while sweeping the floor and cleaning the sensei's desk. It took about an hour or so but we finally got it sparkling with a few laughs as well. "Mataku," I said, "This classroom is big."

Kukai nodded, "It's finally done though."

"Mm. I'm going to check out the library but I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"Two heads are better than one, right? I'll come with." He offered.

The library was going to close in another hour so that was all the time we had, but it was enough. Together we searched the shelves in the library for anything useful, but found nothing. This was until my eyes swept across a shelf with a glowing book.

It wasn't necessarily glowing, but it still gave off a weird aura to me. The book wasn't large, it wasn't thick, and it hid itself deep within the boring books around it, so easy to miss. I took it out and flipped through the pages realizing that it was about My Heart's Egg. There was no barcode on it, so it couldn't have belonged to the library either.

The book explained what Guardian Characters were; it was basically like a guide. The most useful pages I found, however, were the ones about the Embryo. It was the basic things that anyone knew, until I came to a page with foreign information to both of our minds.

"_The Embryo can be claimed by any being with a Character Bearer; however, the aid of the faithful one is needed to obtain it. The Embryo gives any Character Bearer a wish, any wish, and will be reborn three century. Many have tried cruel tactics to obtain the Embryo, making it seem that it is the thing that can grant one miracle, with the price of hurting millions from the greed of many." _I read aloud.

"_It is said that the Embryo can be destroyed," _Kukai read, "_But only by the faithful one—for they have to make the right wish on the Embryo. It will be destroyed no other way."_

"So the Embryo comes back every three hundred years," I said, summarizing the information. "And anyone can find it as long as they have this 'faithful one'. Although it doesn't say how that 'faithful one' can find the Embryo nor if they are immortal or dead."

"Demo, the Embryo brings nothing but sadness to people, since they will do anything, even wrong, hoping to get that one miracle." Kukai said, "And only the faithful one can destroy it, but they have to make the right wish on the Embryo?"

"What if they don't know this right wish? It's confusing, but we know one thing now: The Embryo has to be destroyed. There's no other way to stop people from hurting each other just to get it." I said, "But who is this faithful one? There are so many Character Bearers out there!"

"The right wish…" Kukai murmured, "What could it be?"

We pondered these thoughts awhile longer, hoping for a solution, but found none. "Why don't we spread what we found a bit to our friends? A bunch of people gives a bunch of suggestions." I suggested.

He nodded, "I'll do that. But I also think that you should take that book. It doesn't belong to the library and it will be bad if just anyone reads it, right?"

"I suppose," I said, closing the small book and tucking it into my school bag. A sudden realization came upon my mind and I gasped happily. "Kukai! The feeling is gone!"

"Seriously? So it was this book?" Kukai said with a grin.

"Maybe, but it could be your company as well," I grinned. "Think it will come back?"

"Only if there is something important to figure out. I'll be on speed dial if you need me. For now though, catch your sleep while you can." He replied.

I nodded and we exited the library; as the feeling disappeared, I realized how tired and how hungry I was. It was as if a cloth had been lifted from my hazy mind, and everything was clear again. "See you tomorrow." I told Kukai before thanking him.

"Ja." He said as we parted from the school.

As soon as I got home, I collapsed on the couch and took a three and a half hour nap, which was much longer than my usual. Warm food filled my belly happily as I ate my large dinner, finally able to do these things. Through my stuffed mouth, I swallowed and told Ikuto, Nikaido, and our Guardian Characters about my discovery today with Kukai.

They said that they would think about the information and hold a group Guardian Bearer meeting soon. Their connections were unbelievable; I couldn't wait to meet the other Shugo Charas as well.

"Hikari, where is the book?" Ikuto asked me later that night.

I fetched it from my school bag and dropped it onto the bed before lying down to get some rest, still tired. He started reading it with an intense stare, ignoring me completely. "Return it after, okay? Oyasumi."

Ikuto nodded and kept reading. He was seriously into finding the Embryo. I hadn't really thought of if he needed it or not, but seeing this, it made me really think about it. If he wanted to find the Embryo for a wish, how would he with the faithful one in his way? I turned around so I was facing him, which was a first for sleeping. _Maybe he isn't so bad after all, _I thought. He didn't even notice me stare at his intense eyes, or do I thought.

"Enjoying the view?" Ikuto asked, meeting my eyes.

I blushed in the cover of the night, "Betsuni." Then I turned around again and muttered, "What's your wish anyway?"

"It's a secret." He whispered into my ear, which only spiked my curiosity more.

…

Copyright © 2012 by Ashley Li. All rights reserved.


End file.
